Devil Arts Online
by Greatazuredragon
Summary: We all know how far Kirito is willing to go to save Asuna, he would fight armies and challenge Gods if only that would mean her safety. Making a pact with a Devil was no exception, in her name he would even become one... Spread your wings and take flight! Let the legend of the BlackDevil begin!
1. Chapter 1 - Fall and Rebirth

**Author's notes: ** First and foremost I would like to thank the author _**Gabriel blessing**__,_ if it wasn't for his story "Highschool SAO" (It's a really good story I suggest you to read it) I may never have gotten the inspiration to write this story.

This will be a crossover of HighSchool DXD and SwordArtOnline, in wich to save Asuna Kirito makes a pact with Rias and join her peerage.

The story will start after the "Volume 1 - Diabolus of the Old School Building"of DxD and the "Fairy Dance" from SAO.

This will be my very first story, so criticism will be appreciated, as long as you explain why you think something should be changed with good reason, I'll try to listen.

Finaly: **I** **do not own neither "HighSchool DxD" or "SwordArtOnline"**

* * *

**Fall and Rebirth**

Kirigaya Kazuto, also known as Kirito the Black Swordsmen, stood beside her bed as he cursed his own powerlessness. After everything he did to save her, all the challenges met and conquered, after diving into a whole new world just for the chance of saving her and finally defeating all that stood in the way between them, Yūki Asuna, his beloved Flash, still laid unmoving in her hospital bed.

After conquering the WorldTree and defeating Sugō Nobuyuki in the world of ALfheim, freeing Asuna from the chains that bound her, Kirito immediately sought her in the real world. Meeting her for the first time in flesh and blood he embraced her knowing that all was well, but in that moment of happiness, it happened. In but a single moment, his happiness, his entire world, was shattered.

Nobuyuki, knowing that with the awakening of Asuna and the other three hundred SAO players he had imprisoned for his own selfish goals his own end was nigh. And so he sought to end the one he believe was the cause of his own downfall. Barging into Asuna's hospital room to see her, the one who was supposed to be his betrothed, his gateway to a life of power and luxury, in the arms of the one who had made all his plans into nothing but dust, Nobuyuki charged, knife in hand, seeking to end the accursed nuisance known as Kirito.

Seeing the danger coming to strike the back of the one she loved, Asuna found what strength was left in her limbs, weakened for years of inaction, and shoved Kirito away from the blade, taking the hit meant for him. Enraged Kirito disarmed and restrained Nobuyuki while the doctors tried to save Asuna's life. After handing Nobuyuki to the police and waiting for what felt like an eternity outside the operation room, Kirito heard the news with dread. The shock of being stabbed in conjunction with her weakened body had pushed Asuna into a coma.

Now standing by her side, incapable to do anything to save her, fearing that her life may end without them ever truly being together, Kirito for the first in all his life made a wish. He wished with all his being that Asuna could get better, that he could see her smile once more, for he would willingly sell his soul to the Devil himself just to see her open her eyes.

And in that moment, without him even noticing, a strange pamphlet that had laid forgotten in one of his jacket pockets for weeks started to shine with an out-worldly red light. A pamphlet bearing what appeared to be an occult circle and a single phrase, "May your wishes be granted."

* * *

Peacefully drinking a cup of tea in the Occult Research Club clubroom Rias Gremory couldn't help but softly laugh at the antics of one of the newest members of her peerage, Hyodou Issei. Who after failing, again, to make a contract with a human, was freaking out do to Kiba's good natured offer to help. Having somehow convinced himself that the offer was in fact an attempt to go out in a date with him, and so Issei was fervently trying to avoid him. How he reached that conclusion, or why he thought Kiba was homosexual, Rias would never know, but it was certainly entertaining to watch.

Issei really turned out to be quite the find, even if at first glance he looked like nothing more than a pervert. His determination to protect his friends no matter what and "never say never" attitude, combined with his sacred gear [Boosted Gear] made him quite a dependable ally, and she was sure that, with the right training, the new adorable perverted little brother of her peerage would one day become a force to be reckoned.

Her musings about her perverted pawn were cut short when the magic circle in the center of the room started to react. Someone desired to form a contract and the level of the wish was so high that she herself was being summoned. That was quite unusual, being a high class devil, it took a very powerful desire to call her forth and those desires were never mundane. Last time she was summoned was to find Issei dying in the floor after all.

Saying her farewells to her peerage Rias stepped through the glowing circle to find herself teleported to what looked like a hospital room. Looking around Rias braced herself, for she had a feeling this task would be heartbreaking, they usually were when she was summoned to such a place. Hearing a loud exclamation followed by the sound of a chair hitting the floor she focused on the one who summoned her here.

The boy looked to be fifteen or maybe sixteen years old, with slightly long but neat black hair and black eyes and an effeminate face. He also looked thin, far too thin to look healthy, like he was coming out of a long illness.

While she was looking the boy moved himself to stand between her and a girl with long orange-brownish chestnut hair who was laying unconscious in the bed, she also noticed she was even thinner than the boy.

"Who are you?" the boy said, looking unnerved but ready to act at the smallest action against the girl, making Rias smile at how deeply he cared for the girl, especially if , as she suspected, his wish involved her.

"Greetings." She said smiling as she tried to calm the boy. "I am Rias Gremory. And I am a devil."

* * *

After explaining the situation to the boy, always a tricky situation with new clients having to convince them that yes she was a devil, yes she was real, no they were not going insane and no she wasn't after their souls. Although the last wasn't always true, sometimes depending on the wish and the human making it the price may be their souls, but that's really rare and she had never done such a wish, but she was getting sidetracked.

"So you are a devil then," said the boy with growing understanding. As he watched the black flames dancing in her palm, that were the power of destruction that resided within her. Rias smiled and nodded, as the flames disappeared from her hand. He was taking this far better than most of her other first time clients. "And you can grant wishes right?" He asked, while looking at the girl on the bed.

"For a price." She said waiting for the fear and panic that always followed this and that she would have to placate. First time contractors as a rule thought she was after their souls, despite the fact she had already said she wasn't, human stereotypes concerning devils where truly annoying. "The price varies according to the wish and the client making it. But if you pay the price and it's within my powers to do so, I shall grant your wish." But to her surprise what appeared in the boys face was not fear, neither was it panic, for after one last look so full of longing to the girl in the bed that her heart ached, his face was filled with nothing but determination, so powerful, great and unbreakable that she knew that no matter the price he would pay it in a heartbeat.

"Save her, and I shall pay whatever price you ask." He said with a certainty capable of shaking the very foundations of the earth.

Rias approached the bed to examine the girl. She appeared to be extremely weak, as if a single touch could shatter her. Normally for her to perform such high level healing to a human would be extremely difficult, but Rias knew someone in her peerage that might make his wish possible.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked while a red circle appeared before her. "Calling a friend." She said with a smile, and in a flash they were no longer alone in the room.

"R-Rias-sama?" asked a small girl with long blonde hair and green eyes, her newest peerage member Asia Argento, wielder of the Sacred Gear [Twilight Healing], a Sacred Gear capable of healing Humans, Angels, Fallen Angels and even Devils.

After explaining the situation to Asia, Rias stood back while Asia examined the girl in the bed.

"Will it work?" asked the boy, concern and hope obvious in his voice.

"Yes." Said Asia with a kind smile. "I've used my Sacred Gear in cases similar to her own, this condition is within my powers to heal and she should make a full recovery."

"Excellent" nodded Rias while smiling reassuringly. His look of utter relief made her fell almost bad for what she had to say next. "But before saving her we have to discuss the price."

Even if this was something she wouldn't mind doing, and even if she truly felt for this boy and his plight, she was still summoned here as a devil to do a devils work, and so it was necessary to demand payment.

"Name it." He said without a moment's hesitation, his eyes locked with hers showing nothing but his resolve.

"Just a moment," Rias smiled, happy to see his conviction, while she grabbed her cellphone. "I just have to load my app…" Rias had to hold a giggle at the boy's expression, she was certain that if this had been an anime the boy would have just face-faulted to the ground.

"You see the price of the wish through a phone app…?" The disbelief and incredulity was evident in his voice.

"Off course! The underworld likes to be progressive in such matters, this allows us to always place the correct price to a clients wish." She said like it was the most normal thing in the world, while holding her amusement from her voice.

Asia patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. "It surprised me to when I first saw it!"

The answer she received after inputting the wish into the app made her eyes widen in disbelief.

"Another moment please." Rias asked while retyping the wish, while shaking her head trying to clear her mind, but the result was exactly the same.

"What is it?" asked the boy looking at her closely, fearing that there might be a problem. "No matter the price, I will pay…"

Rias looked at the boy seriously."The price for your wish is for you to be reincarnated as a devil and join my peerage."

"Join your peerage?" he asked in confusion, clearly not understanding what was being asked.

"Ah" Asia was the one who spoke up nervously. "It means…"

As Asia explained to the boy what a peerage was and what would be expected of him if he joined, Rias observed him intently, trying to understand the why of such an unusual price. Not all people had the same worth and the price could vary greatly between two humans with the exact same wish, and while being asked to serve the devil as payment for the wish was not that uncommon, it was usually reserved for people with extraordinary skills and talents, or someone who possessed a Sacred Gear. If someone like that made a wish of some magnitude, then serving the devil was usually the best price to be had.

But this effeminate looking boy before her was, to the best of her abilities to determine, completely ordinary. He had no aura of strength, no hidden powers, no Sacred Gear and while his thin body had some muscles it was far from the body of an athlete. He was just ordinary, and the thought that he might posses hidden talents or had done some heroic deed was practically zero.

Despite that the app used to judge a wish's worth had been developed by none other than Ajuka Beelzebub, developer of the Evil Piece system and one of the four Satans, and to this day it was never reported to have made a mistake.

She could do it. She still had two pieces left from her set, so she could reincarnate him, and she would admit she was curious, what made this frail looking boy worth so much that the only price for helping the girl was that he serve under her peerage?

"Well?" she asked after Asia finished her explanation."Now that you know the price, are you still willing to make your wish?"

Asia immediately chimed in trying to put his fears at ease. "Don't worry mister client. Rias is a really kind devil and has taken great care of me ever since I turned too!"

He stood still trying to find an answer to the matter at hand, conflict obvious in his eyes. He looked at the girl, the conflict disappeared.

"Do it." He said without a single doubt in his voice, his eyes resolute. "I don't care if your kind or cruel, a saint or a devil. If you can save her, I will willingly serve you for eternity, it's a cheap price for her life!"

"Good. You have strong eyes, firm and undaunted, your conviction will serve you well." Rias said approvingly, it didn't matter if he lacked in skill or power, she could always train him later. His willingness to sacrifice for the sake of another, to keep those close safe no matter the cost, his desire to protect, was something that she as a Gremory deeply approved. He would make a fine brother for her peerage."What is your name, you who seek to serve me?"

"Kirig…"he stopped thinking about something and apparently making a decision. "Kirito my name is Kirito."

"Very well Kirito, lets grant your wish" I said smiling while gesturing for Asia to heal the girl.

After the tense long negotiation and dramatic revelation of the price the task itself was almost anticlimactically fast, with Asia's [Twilight Healing] reverting all the damage done to the girls body.

"Ki…ri..to…kun?" her voice was barely a whisper but Kirito heard her."Its over Asuna, it's finally over."He said while embracing her, tears in his eyes.

Rias smiled, touched by the young couples love. "Come Asia lets go find a doctor." she said guiding a teary eyed Asia out of the room, giving them a moment for themselves.

Later, after the doctors marveled at Asunas _miraculous_ healing and when she was fast asleep holding Kiritos hand. Rias approached him, having already send Asia home.

"Thank you." Kirito said without letting go of Asunas hand, he looked at Rias eyes with gratitude and determination."For what you did I shall gladly serve you."

Rias was glad, she approved of his actions and mindset, he would be a great addition to the family of her peerage. "Are you ready?" he nodded.

Extending one hand holding a crimson chess piece, shining in a brilliant red light, she said the ritual words of reincarnation.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Kirito. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil, be delighted with your new life!"

And with that the crimson piece floated to his chest and entered his body, a warm feeling enveloping him completely before suddenly vanishing. Kirigaya Kazuto, also known as Kirito the Black Swordsmen, the Beater, hero of the floating castle of Aincrad, had just been reborned as a devil.

**Authors notes:** And so Kiritos life as a devil begins, how will this change his life, how will it change Rias peerage? Read and find out!

Please review before leaving. XD


	2. Chapter 2 - The Daily Life of a Devil

**Author's Notes:** Firstly I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed or favorite this story. Your support is truly appreciated.

Secondly some reviews expressed concern due to how similar some passages are with the "HighSchool SAO" story. The similarity was intentional; I asked permission to _**Gabriels Blessing**_ to use the hospital scene. For I thought it was a very good, and more importantly very realistic way to join the two series. But don't worry, that similarity only extends to the first chapter.

Although I guess I should have put this note in the first chapter in the first place. Hindsight truly is 20/20.

Finaly:** I don't own neither "HighSchool DxD" nor "SwordArtOnline".**

* * *

**The Daily Life of a Devil**

"Being a devil really wasn't what I expected," thought Kirigaya Kazuto as he laid in his bed in his new apartment just a few blocks away from Kuoh Academy. A former all-girls school that had just recently turned co-ed, and which he now was attending.

Just two days after making a pact with Rias and becoming a devil in order to save Asuna, Kirito received a letter saying his transfer to Kuoh Academy had been accepted and his accommodations in a small apartment near the campus were ready. Which was odd since he never applied to any transfer, but when he noticed that neither his mother, his sister, nor his school thought anything was wrong with that, he started to suspect that Rias, and some kind of demon ability, were involved.

He had no problem moving, he owed Rias after all, but a heads-up would have been nice. So after a celebration for Asunas recovery, that end up doubling has a farewell party for him, held in the Dicey Café which was owned by Agil, also known IRL as Andrew Gilbert Mills, he moved to his new school.

The party had been great, bringing forth many of his friends from SAO like Lisbeth and Silica, he even managed to introduce Asuna to his sister Kirigaya Suguha and her friend Nagata Shinichi, who after being explained how they had helped him to reach her in the world tree were thanked profusely, much to his sister embarrassment.

When he explained he was moving in order to attend a new school there were many found farewells, has well as a slightly disturbing episode where Klein started crying while saying some indefinable gibberish about growing up. It was fun, although he thought he had seen a strange look in Asunas eyes when the party was ending, but it was probably just his imagination.

Hearing someone knocking at the door, he got up to answer, while still thinking what a weird couples of days he had experienced after moving.

* * *

_***Flashback***_

It was a really good apartment, Kirito would admit that immediately. Having a bedroom, Bathroom, living room and Kitchen it was perfect for living. Especially after considering it was only three blocks away from Kuoh Academy.

He wondered why Rias wanted him to go to this particular school, but he hadn't seen her since the pact. Turning to the living room to finish unpacking he saw a redheaded girl sitting in his couch completely at ease. What was that saying again? Think of the devil…

"Hello Kirirto-kun!" Rias said chirpily. "Are your new accommodations to your liking?"

"Yes, they are very good Rias, but you could have warned me about moving you know?" Rias look of mild concern and dawning realization didn't fool him for a second, her eyes were shining with amusement.

"Oh my! I should have done that, shouldn't I?" yup, she was definitely enjoying this. "Oh well, I came to make sure everything was alright. I shall see you tomorrow at school. I will ask for a member of my club to show you around." And with an energetic wave of her hand she disappeared inside a red circle.

Letting out a sight Kirito moved on to finish organizing his things, he knew this would be a tiring week, especially now that his suspicion that Rias was a tease had been confirmed. And what kind of school club was frequented by devils?

* * *

Hyodou Issei was a man with a mission, Rias asked him to show the new member of the peerage, which would transfer to his class, around school and bring him to the clubroom later. He would not fail her! He would accomplish this task and be one step closer to his dream of being a Harem King!

"Attention class!" The professor said stopping Issei's inner monologue."We have a new transfer student, I would like you all to help him adapt and feel welcome to the class. Please come in Kirigaya-san."

Yes this was it, thought Issei as the class door opened. He would not fail! He would make Rias proud! He would achieve his dream! He would…brutally murder the damned pretty boy who had just entered and had the undivided attention of all girls in class!

"Im Kirigaya Kazuto, my hobbies are programming and VR games, please treat me well." Said the thrice damned pretty boy while bowing. Issei was already hearing some of the girls in class saying something about a second prince of the academy and commenting about his good looks.

Why?! Why was the world so cruel?! Ever since he entered this academy the only girl who showed interest in him was a psychotic fallen angel who stabbed him in the gut, but he had all the girls fawning over him in less than a minute?! Why are you so cruel God?! Wh… OUCH!

"Please take a sit next to Hyodou-san if you please" said the professor pointing to a young man who had been looking at him with a weird expression before suddenly grabbing his own head, like he suddenly had a major headache. "And Hyoudou-san, please show Kirigaya-san the school grounds later."

Taking a seat Kirito proceed to watch the professor explain the lesson plan for the semester without noticing the girls who kept throwing him glances or sending glares in Isseis direction.

* * *

Alright, he may have overreacted, Issei admitted to himself. After showing Kazuto-san most of the school he had to admit that he was a quiet but friendly guy who appeared to have a lackadaisical attitude. But that didn't mean he wouldn't curse his good looks! All pretty boys deserved to be cursed after-all!

Kirito for his part thought that his guide was quite entertaining. Issei was quite friendly and extroverted, always talking and gesticulating. But sometimes he simply reacted like he was listening or saying something that only he could hear, like right now, that he was nodding sagely to himself. Truly an interesting person.

"Alright Kazuto-san we should go now to the occult clubroom in the old school building. We can't leave Rias-Buchou waiting! She asked me to take you there to meet the rest of the peerage after-all."

Taken by surprised, Kirito examined Issei while following him. He would have never guessed Issei was a devil, he looked so normal! Then again, he thought with a rueful smirk in his face, so did he himself. And an occult club for devils? How ironic.

Climbing a set of stairs in the old school building, Kirito took a look at his new 'clubroom', there were some candles and skulls scattered around and what appeared to be a magic circle in the floor. All in all it looked like what he would expect from a occult club. There were several very comfortable looking couches, what appeared to be a small kitchen and… is that a shower?

"Yes, that is a shower. Glad you could join us Kirito-kun." Realizing he said that last thought out loud, Kirito tried to hide his embarrassment while looking at Rias who was looking at him with mirth in her eyes.

"Allow me to introduce you to the rest of the peerage. This is my [Queen] Akeno." She said gesturing to a young woman with a buxom figure with very long black hair and violet eyes, who was standing by her side. A kind smile in her face.

"My [Knight], Kiba." A handsome young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes who was laying against the wall, who politely nodded to him.

"My [Bishop], Asia." The blond girl who healed Asuna. He gave a thankful smile and a nod that she returned. While noticing that Issei was, for some reason, growling at him.

"Koneko, your fellow [Rook]."A petite girl around 15 years of age with white hair and hazel eyes who was absentmindedly eating cookies from a tray in the middle of the room.

"And of course, Issei my cute little [Pawn]." It was quite funny how quickly Isseis expression changed from anger to elation. Truly an entertaining person.

Stepping forward, Kirito introduced himself. "I'm Kirigaya Kazuto, but please call me Kirito. As the newest member of the Peerage I will be in your care. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"My, oh my, what a polite little kohai we have here." Akeno said with one hand before her face hiding a soft smile.

"No need to be so formal, it's a pleasure to meet you." Said Kiba while coming to shake my hand. While Asia smiled, Issei looked like he was trying to decide what expression to keep in his face and Koneko kept eating.

"Thanks. But Rias, what do you mean by fellow [Rook]?" I asked, curious about the titles she had distributed to everyone.

"Oh right I nearly forgot!" Rias said in a tone of voice that made me doubt that, I just knew she probably had been waiting for the most dramatic moment to make this explanation."You see…"

And so Rias explained about the ranking amidst devils and the special attributes of each class specific to each evil piece. Like mine, [Rook], which granted a major buff to offense and defense, allowing [Rooks] to do super human feats of strength and weather strong attacks.

She also explained how devils had to take quests to grant wishes so that we could take the payment and rise in both rank and power. But for me do so, I would have to first distribute pamphlets in order to enable said quests. Truly a strange way to level up, but I guess you can't just go grinding mobs IRL.

* * *

A couple of days had passed, and I had started a growing friendship with the rest of the peerage.

Kiba and Issei helped me to distribute my pamphlets. Kiba really was an upbeat and kind guy, the type of person who is always happy to help. We talked and got to know a little more about each other while distributing the pamphlets, but for some reason instead of joining in, Issei kept looking as if he was worried for me and kept his distance the whole time Kiba was near. Weird.

Asia was a little bashful around me, I guess she wasn't used to being praised. I was very thankful for her healing Asuna and expressed that clearly.

My relationship with Koneko was unusual, at least from the point of view of others. We barely talked, point in fact we exchange less than 10 words in a day. But we didn't need to, we both liked silence, naps and good food, you could say we were kindred spirits.

Although Akeno was always polite and kind, in fact some would say she was a perfect Yamato nadeshiko, there was something about her that put my senses in high alert. It was like her kind smile had some secret to it. Then again, I'm probably over thinking things again.

Rias was open and playful, and an unrepentant tease. But she clearly worried deeply for every club member and appeared to be a very tactical thinker. I couldn't help but think she would have made a good guild leader.

Finally the moment for my first quest was here, since it was my first quest Issei would accompany me. He was certainly hyped to do it if his expression was anything to go by.

Yes! Issei thought. After uncountable weeks of hard work, my days of running around town in an undignified manner are over! Rias said I finally have enough demonic power to use the teleportation circle! Yes, I'm one step closer to being the Harem King!

…Maybe he is a little too hyped, Kirito thought, while seeing Issei gazing at the distance, right fist clenched and raised in defiance, a resolute expression in his eyes and a single tear running down his face.

"Alright, good luck you two. Do your best to make a contract." Rias happily said while gesturing to the glowing circle.

Issei nodded and stepped through the circle. He would not fail! This was his first true milestone in his path! He would prove himself to Rias! He … recognized this place. Feeling a growing sense of dread he observed his surroundings, not even noticing when Kirito arrived next to him.

Bright pink walls, check; Fluffy pink curtains, check; TONS of magical girl themed stuff, check.

No, it couldn't be! Destiny would not be so cruel! He refused to believe this was…

"Issei-kun I'm so happy to see you again-nyou." Issei slowly turned his head to see who just spoke, knowing just what he would see."Mil-tan is so glad you could come-nyou."

There, standing in the door, blocking the only way out, was a massive man, sporting bulging muscles that looked capable of killing a tiger in a single punch, and wearing a pink, frilly magical girl outfit. It was no other than Mil-tan, a sparkly look in _her_ eyes and holding both hands clasped near _her_ heart and one leg raised, in a classical magical girl pose.

"We will have such a marvelous time together-nyou."

* * *

After reporting to Rias the success of the quest and getting the rest of the day off as a bonus for doing it right in his first time, Kirito proceeded to help a mildly catatonic Issei back home, before going to his own apartment.

Seeing the _Magical girl_ seemed to be quite the traumatic experience for Issei. Truth be told, Kirito himself had been mildly disturbed, but after surviving the 66th floor of Aincrad, it would take much more than that to take him down.

He couldn't stop a shiver when remembering that floor, aptly nicknamed by the clearers as _'Pink Hell'. _And in his personal opinion, definite proof Kayaba had gone completely insane.

Truly after fighting off hordes of killer bunnies and surviving nearly indestructible murderous teddy-bears, Mil-tan became only mildly disturbing. Especially after the boss battle. They lost an entire guild in that! Not that they died, no, there hadn't been any casualties, but the trauma of fighting 'Stela, The Love Guardian' had just been too much for them. Last he heard from Argo in the 73th floor, they were still holed up in their guild house and vehemently refusing to get out. Not that he blamed them, Stela was just… no there are things better left unsaid, even in one's own mind.

The client weirdness aside, this quest wasn't too bad. Mil-tan wanted to turn into a Magical Girl, but the price was too high. Not surprising, it would probably have to break a LOT of natural rules to do that. But when it looked like the quest would fail he had an idea.

Most VR games have lots of magic in them, and some like ALO permitted a lot of customization of the characters, the only rule was that you couldn't change your sex. So all Mil-tan had to do was wish for that rule to be removed and she could be a magical girl in game.

That was far simpler and so the price was far cheaper too, so Mil-tan happily agreed with the idea and signed the contract, ending the quest.

Kirito just prayed that Cardinal would have mercy of those subjected to the horror he just unleashed in ALO.

* * *

_***Flashback end***_

Rias wondered what could have happened to Issei in this contract. He looked extremely shocked while Kirito looked perfectly fine. Maybe it had been the emotion of finally completing a contract.

Her musings where cut short when the circle in the middle of the room started to give a fierce red glow.

Rias couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. She was being summoned. Such high level desires were supposedly quite rare, but here she was being summoned twice in less than a week. Even more perplexing, she was apparently being personally asked by the contractor, despite the fact it was a first timer.

Shoving her questions to the side Rias stepped through the circle to find herself in a nicely decorated bedroom and looking at the fierce eyes of a girl with long orange-brownish chestnut hair, a girl she recognized.

"Hello Rias-san, my name is Asuna, and I would like to make a contract." She said in a way that left no room for argument, her eyes speaking of a determination capable of piercing the heavens themselves if they stood in her way. Not giving her time to react Asuna continued. "I would like to stay by Kirito side forever."

Rias nearly sighted at the wish. It was quite a common wish amidst love-sick girls, but the price nearly always made such impossible. But she was someone precious to Kirito, and her determination was truly strong, so she would indulge her.

"Very well, just a moment while I check the price." Rias nearly giggled when she heard the stern looking girl mumbling something about owing Kirito an apology when she saw the phone app.

Her amusement instantly stopped when she saw the price. Redoing it two more times just to be certain. But the impossible price remained. "The price for your wish is to be reincarnate as a devil and join my peerage." Asunas elation at the price was palpable.

Thinking quickly Rias decided that there was something she was missing. Two apparently ordinary people, with no especial traits or talents, sharing a deep connection with one another, both receiving such an unbelievable price. There had to be something to explain that fact, maybe some past event in their life?

She took a closer look at the girl and was surprised at the fierce will and determination hidden beneath her ordinary exterior. While Kirito looked like a proud mountain, strong and patient, capable of weathering anything thrown his way. Asuna looked like a keen blade, edge sharpened to perfection and capable of cutting everything in her path.

Her questions aside, she would grant the girl her wish, her determination easily matched Kiritos. And quite frankly, Rias was a closet romantic, an eternal love featuring two new devils was something she just had to see. At the very least, aiding this young couple with their love story would be quite entertaining. And she knew just where to drop her after the wish, she thought with a smile in her face and amusement in her eyes.

* * *

Yup it had been a hectic couple of days, but also very interesting. Thought Kirito while opening the door.

"Hello what can I help you wit… Asuna what are you doing here?" For standing right in front of his apartment was no other than Asuna, traveling bag in hand and a smile so big in her face that it could only be categorized as 'the cat that got the canary'.

"I'm moving in of course!" She said jovially. "Since I'm the newest member of the peerage I will be looking forward for your help _sempai_!" Mirth in her eyes, she strolled into the apartment, leaving an open mouthed Kirito frozen by the door.

It took a few moments for his brain to reboot, but even when it did, judging by his response it was clearly nowhere near its full processing power. "W-What?!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** The reason I choose [Rook] for Kiritos piece was twofold:

Firstly while he had the fastest reaction time in SAO and his style relied heavily in speed, he also had great strength and most importantly an absurd level of endurance. The number of fights in which he fought until way past the dropping point is incredible, the Gleameyes, Nicholas the renegade, Heatcliff and General Eugene just to say a few. No matter what happens he endures and refuses to give up, and that endurance earned him the [Rook] piece and its absurd defense.

Secondly Asuna is definitely a [Knight]. With an attack speed most can't even comprehend, there are scenes in which _Kirito_ can't keep track of her attacks, and trusting exclusively in speed and skill to get trough fights, the vice commander of the _knights_ of blood earned the [knight] piece.

Fans of Xenovia and Roseweiss don't have to worry; they will feature in my story, only not in the same way as the original. Let's just say I have plans.

For those who don't know:

IRL means In Real Life

Yamato nadeshiko is a Japanese term meaning the "personification of an idealized Japanese woman"

Please Review before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3 - Gathering Storm

**Author's Notes:** Firstly I would like to thank everyone who followed, favorite or reviewed this story. The knowledge that so many people like it makes me work harder to improve.

Secondly, I have received some reviews speaking about grammar problems. I would like to explain that English is not my first language, and prior to this story the longest I had ever written something in English was a School paper for English class.

So mistakes will happen, but that doesn't mean I will not try to improve. I'll try to decrease the number of mistakes as I grow more used to writing. Thanks for the understanding.

Lastly: **I do not own SAO or HighSchool DxD**

* * *

**Gathering Storm**

While getting ready for another day at school, Kirito looked to his side, and upon seeing Asuna right next to him, finishing her own preparations, couldn't contain a happy smile from appearing on his face.

A week had already passed since Asuna's sudden appearance at his doorstep. After recovering from the initial shock he immediately tried to confront her about joining the peerage.

But any confrontation that could have happened ended before it could even begin, when Asuna gave him _The Look_.

Kirito became quite used to _The Look_ in his time at Aincrad.

Asuna would use it every time he was, in her opinion, being particularly dense and clueless about something. Or when he was about to, in her words, do something stupidly heroic and debatably suicidal.

"I'm not a damsel in distress, Kirito-kun. I have no intention of staying in the sidelines waiting to be rescued." She explained in a tone of voice that allowed no arguments."Both of us have always been front-liners, and that hasn't changed. So let's take any problem that comes our way like we always have, together." She finished, a smile in her face.

Her smile was infectious, and soon Kirito was smiling in kind. Embracing each other they knew, that no matter what may happen, no matter what troubles the future might bring, they would always be together.

* * *

Kiba entered the occult club room to what was becoming quite a familiar sight. Asuna was sitting at the couch, being flanked by Kirito and Koneko.

Kirito was laying down, using Asuna's lap as a pillow. While Koneko was all but curled up at Asuna's other side, happily munching at some treat she had just made. Both having their heads absently petted by the smiling girl.

The little girl's actions were quite surprising. Koneko was a very private person, rarely opening up to new people. But despite that she had formed an almost instant camaraderie with her fellow Rook.

Before Asuna's arrival, Kiba had watched their interactions with interest. He saw both Rooks happily napping in the shade provided by the trees in the school grounds, or sitting in companiable silence at the club room.

After analyzing the situation for a few more days, Kiba came to the conclusion that Kirito saw Koneko like some kind of little sister. And apparently, Koneko was more than happy to fill in that role.

When Asuna appeared, Koneko had been quite defensive. Like a wild animal that had her territory trespassed. But that only lasted until Asuna decided to make a snack for the peerage as a thank you gift for the prompt welcome she had received.

Koneko defiance had all but melted before Asuna's cooking. And Kiba couldn't blame her. Even to someone accustomed to Akeno's cooking and superb tea making skill, the food had been absolutely delicious.

After that Auna started to shamelessly dote upon the little girl. Happily chatting about inane things, cooing about how cute Koneko was, and mumbling about how she wished that she could introduce Koneko to someone named Yui.

Shaking his head at the scene, Kiba couldn't help but smile at the antics of the new members of the peerage. It was like they had all but adopted the little girl into their family.

And hadn't that been a surprise. Thought Kiba thinking about when Asuna had introduced herself before the entire peerage.

* * *

***Flashback***

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Rias called chirpily. "I would like you all to give a warm welcome to our new peerage member, Asuna-chan."

"Greetings." Said a beautiful girl, with long orange-brownish chestnut hair, hands clasped demurely in front of her. "I'm Yuuki Asuna, Kirito's wife. I hope we can get along well."

While she was bowing to the peerage, the very picture of a proper lady. Everyone was reacting to the bold statement they had just heard. And in his opinion it had been quite an interesting sight.

Akeno had raised one hand before her face, giggling softly with an amused glint in her eyes.

Asia was beaming with happiness for the young couple, apparently not noticing anything wrong with the fact they were married at such a young age.

Koneko gave Asuna a suspicious look while remaining silent at her seat.

Rias eyes were literally sparkling, hands held against her heart and a dreamy look in her face.

But Issei had by far the most interesting reaction.

Face pale as a ghost, mouth open in a silent scream and a glazed look in his eyes. The peerage only pawn stood there, completely frozen for several moments, before he suddenly curled up in a fetal position and started to mumble about the world's injustice.

Truly an interesting sight. Thought Kiba while approaching the couple with a smile, ready to offer his congratulations.

* * *

***Flashback End***

Yes, things had gotten pretty lively ever since Rias added the new members of the peerage. Watching their interactions was fast becoming one of his favorite pastimes. Especially when Issei was put into the mix.

Kiba had to hold a laugh the very next moment. Issei had just entered the room and was looking at Kirito with a very complex expression.

It was almost like he didn't know what expression to keep in his face. Morphing quickly from rage and jealousy, to pride and admiration. As if in one moment he wanted to kill Kirito and the next he wanted to worship him.

Really, there was never a dull moment in this club, he thought, while taking a seat next to Asia.

Kiba's amusement was cut short when he saw Rias and Akeno coming in next.

Rias had a somber look in her face, her ever present smile nowhere to be seen, and an aura of unrest around her person.

And although Akeno was trying her best to look like nothing was wrong, she was sending worried looks at Rias direction every few moments.

"Alright everyone." Rias called, with evident fake cheer."We won't have any club activities today, or for the entire weekend for that matter. So fell free to enjoy this free time."

Those words did very little to reassure Kiba. To the best of his knowledge there had never been a weekend without some kind of club activity. They were prime moments for training or collecting contracts without having to worry about school after all.

Getting up he saw that both Asuna and Kirito had also noticed something was wrong. And even Koneko and Asia looked troubled.

Taking one last look at his clearly distressed Buchou and the equally troubled look at her [Queen's] face, Kiba accompanied a confused looking Issei out the club room.

He didn't know what was happening. But clearly, trouble was brewing.

* * *

Sitting at the park with Asuna, Kirito tried to forget Rias troubled expression. It was obvious she was distressed, but it was also obvious she didn't want to talk about it.

Shaking his head Kirito took a bite of the sandwich Asuna had made, her food always managed to lift his spirits.

Her food was incredible as always! Her cooking probably could beat most five star restaurants! If he didn't know it was impossible, he would bet she managed to somehow bring her in game cooking mastery to the real world!

"Stop that!" Asuna exclaimed, an embarrassed look in her face. "It's just a sandwich! So stop looking like you just found the Holy Grail or something!"

Putting the sandwich down at his side, Kirito gave her a heartfelt smile. "Sorry, it's just that it's really delicious. Your cooking skills never cease to amaze me Asuna."

Her pleased smiled was beautiful to see, but it was suddenly replaced by a teasing smile. "Oh, I knew it! You are just after my cooking aren't you!" She said in fake sternness.

"Of course not! I would never do such a thing." He quickly defended, faking being hurt by her words. "But it is funny to think that our relationship did start thanks to your cooking skill."

Both shared an amused smile, thinking about the Ragout Rabbit stew that signaled the beginning of their relationship.

"You two sure are lovey-dovey, aren't you?" Said a voice right behind them.

Quickly turning around Kirito saw a young girl with brown eyes and curly auburn hair, happily munching at _his _sandwich.

Completely unconcerned to the glare she was receiving, the girl continued."This is truly delicious! So that's why you never invited me to eat at your cottage! I could have easily sold this recipe for a thousand Col!"

That particular word brought all that Kirito was about to say to a halt. _Col_ was the form of currency used at SAO. Who was this girl?

Taking a closer look, Kirito could nearly recognize her. He tried imagining what she would look like if she was wearing a hooded cloak, and maybe make up in her face…

"You sure are slow, Kii-bou!" she said with a fanged grin.

That nickname was the clincher. Only one person called him that after-all! "Argo! What are you doing here?!"

"What? Can't I visit my favorite couple?" She teased while finishing the sandwich. "Do you know how abandoned I felt at the SAO survivor school? After finally managing to stop my family from freaking out, and went to that accursed school, just to find out you two had somehow transferred? Leaving poor little me all alone!"

Her eyes at the moment she said that were the very definition of the puppy-dog look. But the effect was ruined by the teasing grin in her face.

"So you just decided to appear here and say hello?" Said Asuna in disbelief.

"Nah. I had some business plans to be done here. But that ship has already sailed." There was a brief look of regret in her face when she said that while looking at them, but it soon disappeared behind her cheerful persona. "It's a lesson for me not to take my sweet time in such situations."

She wouldn't elaborate more at the subject, so they changed it and spend the next hour happily chatting about how they were doing, while being careful not to mention anything related to the new, more supernatural side of their lives.

Apparently, after the SAO incident, it took Argo two whole months to finally calm her family down enough to allow her to go back to school. And because of that, she lost all the commotion of Asuna's captivity.

The things she wanted to do to Sugō Nobuyuki, when she heard from Asuna what had happened, were more than enough to put her in jail with him.

The couple traded smiles. It was easy to forget that, beneath her teasing nature and die hard business attitude, Argo was very caring and overprotective of those few she called friends.

"Oh well, at least everything ended up alright." Said Argo, while getting up from the bench. "I would love to stay, but if I keep my mother waiting too much she will probably start PMH-ing again."

Kirito knew it was a bad idea, but he had to ask. "PMH-ing?" Argo grinned. "Yup. It stands for Psycho Mother Hen!" She said cheerfully while leaving.

"By the way, my real name is Tsukino D. Yamada. But feel free to keep calling me Argo."

We both said our farewells, but when she was nearly out of earshot she turned around and said. "Oh and Kii-bou? Better keep an eye open. There is a storm coming after-all."

And with those cryptic parting worlds, she left under the sunny sky. Not a single cloud in view.

* * *

When arriving at the club room next Monday, Kirito and Asuna immediately noticed that something was wrong. The entire peerage was present, all showing their distress, confusion and worry.

Standing by the side and slightly behind Rias, was a very beautiful sliver haired woman wearing a maid's outfit. Her face was completely neutral.

Rias herself had a somber look in her face. Her eyes looking sad but determined.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you."

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Interjected the silver haired woman.

Rias dismissed her with a wave of her hand before continuing."The truth is…"

But just as she started speaking, the magical circle started to glow. The familiar symbol that was the Gremory family crest being replaced by something else.

"…Phenex." They heard Kiba mutter, while tensing his body slightly.

A wave of intense heat emanated from the circle, followed by an explosion of flames. A silhouette of a man appeared amidst the raging inferno, and with a wave of his arm the flames vanished.

"Fuu, it's been a while since I came to the human's world."

He was a handsome young man in his early 20's with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. But the air about him spoke of someone who cared only for himself.

His eyes scanned the room until locking into Rias, a smirk appearing in his face. "My lovely Rias. I came to see you."

Despite his words Rias body tensed, eyes half closed. She clearly didn't want him to be here. But completely ignoring her posture he approaches Rias.

"Now then, Rias. Let's go and take a look at the ceremony hall. The date of the ceremony is decided so we need to check it before then."

And without even waiting for a response he grabeb Rias arm. Kirito rested a hand at Asuna's shoulder when she visibly tensed with the action.

"…Let go of me, Raiser."Rias said with a deep and serious voice, while shaking the guys hand off.

Issei, who appeared to be extremely angered by his actions intervened."Hey, you. You are being rude to Buchou. Actually, what's with that attitude towards a girl?"

Raiser merely looked at Issei like he was seeing something completely beneath his very existence.

"Ah? Who are you?" His tone of voice had completely changed. Going from the sweet tone he used at Rias, to a completely condescending tone of voice.

"I am the servant Devil of Rias Gremory-sama! I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei." Pride evident in his voice.

"Hmm. Ah, okay."

After hearing Raiser complete lack of reaction to his words, Issei literally slipped and fell butt first in the floor, a hurt look in his face. It would have been a very comic situation if not for the tense atmosphere.

Stepping forward Kirito interjected."Who are you to just come here and treat our [King] with such disrespect! Identify yourself!"

The entire peerage appeared to agree with his sentiment, Kiba even going so far as rising from his seat, readying himself to act if necessary. Even the silver haired woman, who was still silent, looked with approval at his words.

But instead of looking even slightly worried, Raiser merely looked a bit surprised at the question.

"…Oh? Rias, you haven't mentioned me to your servants? I mean, are there guys who don't know me? You may be a reincarnated devil, but even so."

"I didn't tell them because there was no need." Rias interjected harshly.

"Oh my, harsh like always. Hahaha…"

"How do you do. I'm a maid that serves the House of Gremory. My name is Grayfia. Please allow me to explain." Said the silver haired woman, having finally moved from her spot.

"This person is Raiser Phenex-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phenex."

Phenex? As in the Mythical bird Phoenix? Kirito thought, remembering the flames that had coated Raiser and wondering if there was a connection.

"And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory. Meaning he is engaged to Rias-ojousama."

Utter silence greeted Grayfia statement.

While the peerage was trying to come to terms with the shocking news, Issei decided to break the silence.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! Rias-buchou is engaged?!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Argo wasn't there just for show. It was a bit of foreshadowing for future chapters. There are a few hints in those dialogues; I wonder how many of you caught them.

In my opinion Argo was extremely underused by Reki Kawahara.

She was Kirito's second entry in his friend list, liked him enough to give him a nickname and trust him with the secret of her whisker marks, and was in good enough terms with him and Asuna to keep their marriage a secret, even thought that information would probably fetch a fortune if sold .

Despite all that she literally disappeared after the SAO arc. Just disappeared; puff; no explanations given.

About her name: Argo wasn't even given an IRL name, so I made one up. Tsukino means "moon field" and Yamada means "mountain". I thought that Moon field mountain was quite a good Japanese name, so she got that.

The D. in the middle of her name is one of those hints I talked about. I wonder if anyone will get what it means. (Hint: It has nothing to do with One-Piece or any other anime)

Buchou = Club President

Please Review before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4 - Readying the Raid Group

**Author's notes:** Firstly I would like to thank everyone that favorite, followed or reviewed this story. Your support is appreciated.

Secondly, a special congratulation to _**Kaioo **_for figuring out what the "D." in Argo's name stood for.

Lastly: **I do not own SAO or Highschool DxD**

* * *

**Readying the Raid Group**

The atmosphere at the club room after Issei's outburst was oppressive. The entire peerage stood some distance away from the two High-class Devils, while quietly trying to process the information given by Grayfia.

Only Raiser himself seemed unfazed by the tension in the room. Comfortably drinking a cup of tea while casually holding Rias shoulder, despite continues efforts by her part for him to stop touching her.

Kirito focused entirely at Raiser and Rias, gauging the situation.

Raiser actions spoke of a possessiveness and lack of respect that unnerved him. His constant touching of Rias, as if to establish his claim to an object, clearly reminded him of Sugō's actions.

By his side Asuna clenched her hands, clearly making the same connection he had. Grabbing her hand reassuringly, he kept his watch over Raiser.

"Stop it already!"Rias snapped angrily while rising from her seat, giving Raiser a fierce glare. But he merely continued to smirk, completely unconcerned by her apparent wrath.

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you! "

"Yeah, I heard that before. But Rias, that won't do, you know? After all the situation of your household is quite serious."

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!"

"That's right. You will basically be free. You can go to college and you can do whatever you like with your servants. But your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama are worried. They are afraid that your household will become extinct. We lost a great number of pure-blood Devils in the last war. Even if the war has ended, our rivalry with the Fallen Angels and God hasn't. It's not rare for the successors of pure-blood Devils to get killed in the worthless battle against them, leading to the extinction of their bloodlines. So for pure-blood Devils that also happens to be High-class Devils, getting together would be the obvious solution. Even you know the importance of maintaining the bloodlines, right?"

Their discussion was in his opinion a clash between Rias wish for freedom and the politics and outdated traditions of Devil society. It appeared that their society had a great respect for the ancient bloodlines, the clans of the original devils, and thus, sought to keep them _'pure' _trough arranged marriages. Regardless of the wishes of the parts involved.

Despite the fierce will gleaming in her eyes, Raiser words seemed to have silenced Rias. Sensing a possible weakness he continued his speech.

"The newly produced reincarnated Devils are expanding in terms of strength. Making us, the High-class Devils lose our place. And even if the newly produced Devils are also important for our future, we can't allow the pure-blood Devils to go extinct right? You and I were chosen in order to prevent the pure-bloods from going extinct. My house is safe because I have my older brothers. But there are only two siblings in your house. And your brother is someone who left the house. Then there would only be you, Rias, who can inherit the House of Gremory. If you don't take a husband, the House of Gremory will go extinct in your generation. Are you trying to crush one of the few surviving pillars that support our society?"

The 72 pillars, Kirito remembered Akeno explaining that to him and Asuna. They were the clans of the original devils of ancient times who ruled the underworld. Each clan once had great power and vast armies, but when the war with the other factions finally ended, over half of the clans had already gone extinct.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband."

Hearing Rias words Raiser smiled broadly. "Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's…"

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble houses have the right to choose."

With that clear, firm refusal, Raiser entire posture tensed for the first time since arriving at the club room. His eyes became sharp and predatory.

"…You know, Rias. I'm also a Devil who carries the name of House Phenex behind me. I can't let that name get tarnished. I didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, I don't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, I can't stand it!"

And with those words the area around him exploded in a sea of flames.

"I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn this pathetic place and all of your servants to do it!"

Upon hearing those words Kirito raised from his seat ready to act if necessary, while noticing that Koneko, Kiba and Asuna had done the same.

He could fell a strange coldness in his bones, a felling that he hadn't felt since leaving Aincrad. He could fell Raiser's hostility and killing intent filling the room. He could feel death waiting, just one wrong blow away.

Rias unleashed her own demonic-power in response to the threat. Her crimson aura battling Raiser flames in an intense show of power, lifting the feeling of doom that was permeating the air.

In that moment, in complete contrast to the situation, Grayfia calmly stepped forward, her face still holding a completely impassive look. "Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If you were to continue, then I will be forced to act. For Sirzechs-sama's honor, I won't hold back."

Upon hearing those words both Raiser and Rias immediately backed off, clearly intimidated by her words.

"Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting, even thought everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort."

Rias looked at Grayfia, waiting for her to continue.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-sama?"

Rias was left speechless upon hearing Grayfia words. She clearly wasn't expecting this proposition.

Kirito thought about Rias explanation of the subject. The [Rating Game] is a battle amongst Devils where their peerages compete for supremacy, and your strength in the game reflects greatly in your social standing amongst other Devils.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in the official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate."

"In other words Otou-sama and the others decided to have a game as a last resort if I was to decline, right? …Just how far are they intending to interfere with my life before they fell satisfied!" She asked incensed.

"Then Ojou-sama, you are saying you would also decline to participate in the game?"

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then, let's settle this with a game, Raiser."

Raiser smirked after Rias provocative words.

"Hee, so you're accepting it. I don't mind. But I'm already a matured Devil and I have already participated in the official game. Right now I have won most of my games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?"

Rias glare was the only answer he received.

"Understood, I, Grayfia, have confirmed both sides opinion. I will be in charge of the game between the two of you and will inform the two households of your decision."

Raiser looked extremely happy with the decision, as if he had already won the match.

"Hey, Rias. Are these the members of your peerage?" He asked in a smug tone of voice.

"So what?" She replied angrily.

"Then this match will be a laugh! Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants."

And with a snap of his fingers a magical circle appeared, bringing forth his peerage.

Kirito tensed even more upon the sight. Fifteen members, Raiser has the maximum possible number of servants in his peerage. And they look quite confident as well, the way they hold themselves speaking of battle experience.

This will be a difficult battle, he thought, especially since Asuna, Asia and I don't have battle experience as Devils.

But his somber thoughts were interrupted when Raiser spoke, unease evident in his tone.

"H-Hey, Rias… That servant-kun over there is crying a lot while looking at me."

Turning around to look at what Raiser was speaking about, Kirito involuntarily took a step back at what he saw. Indeed, tears in his eyes, Issei was staring at Raiser with a look of longing and worship.

Closing her eyes and massaging the bridge of her nose, Rias explained. "This boy's dream is to have a harem. I think he was moved after looking at your servants."

Taking another look at Raiser peerage, Kirito noticed that indeed they were all girls. Truly a curious coincidence that he would end up with only girls after forming his peerage, he thought, completely missing the look Asuna sent his way.

Smirking Raiser proceeded to kiss his servants one after the other, while looking smugly at Issei. "You will never be able to do this." He said after kissing another girl.

"Don't say what I think you were saying! Damn it! [Boosted Gear]!"

Having lost all control, Issei charged with his left fist raised and enclosed into a red gauntlet. "A womanizer like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!"

**[Boost!]** Came the sound from the jewel in the gauntlet.

"Mira. Do it." Raiser Said while looking at Issei with contempt.

"Yes, Raiser-sama."

And with those words a little girl, no bigger than Koneko, took out a Bō-staff from her back and got into a ready stance.

It was over in an instant.

Darting in front of Issei she hits him in the gut with the end of her weapon, before twisting it and hitting him in the face with enough force to send him flying into the wall.

Laughing Raiser approached Issei who was on the ground being healed by Asia.

"This may indeed be one of the fabled thirteen Longinus," he said while knocking at Issei's arm. "But that is irrelevant if you are weak! The one who you just fought is my [Pawn] Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a Devil than you."

"[Boosted Gear]? Huh." He said while walking away. "To give such an object to you is an absolute waste! This is truly like that human saying, Pearl's before swine!"

He then proceeded to look at the rest of our peerage with dismissing looks.

"Rias, how about we have a match in 10 days? We could do it now, but that wouldn't be interesting."

"…Are you giving me a handicap." She asked, angered by his actions against Issei.

"Are you against it? Is it humiliating? You know that as it stands now you couldn't possibly win." He looked at Rias with serious eyes.

"If you can't use your servant's power to the fullest, then you will lose immediately. So it's not weird for you to train with your servants for your first [Rating Game]."

He sends her a smug grin. "After-all I wouldn't want my beloved to shame herself at her very first game."

And with that Raiser disappeared into the circle with his peerage, leaving only silence in his wake.

* * *

Following after Kirito and Issei, Asuna couldn't stop a small smile from appearing in her face, even has she struggled to climb the long set of stairs in the mountain while carrying her backpack.

Rias decided the peerage would spend the ten days before the match training in one of her clan properties in the mountains. She wanted us to become stronger, in both our individual powers and teamwork.

And that situation was the source of her amusement. Truly it seemed that the world was not without a sense of irony. After everything that happened, here they were in the real world, ready to start grinding for a boss battle.

"Hurry, Ise. Stop dawdling." Rias said in fake sternness from atop the stairs.

"…I will help as well." Asia interjected, ready to help him since she wasn't carrying anything.

"It's okay, since Ise won't be able to get stronger if he can't do this much. Isn't that right Ise-kun?"

Taking a look at the face of the nearly dead looking Issei, Asuna winced in sympathy. The number of bags he was carrying was bordering the ridiculous, it was easily over five times what she was carrying!

"Is everything alright?" Kirito asked, stopping by her side, worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Sometimes his overprotective nature was exhausting, worrying for every little thing. But at the same time it was really cute and endearing, knowing she had a shinny knight ready to protect her was heartwarming.

Smothering a laugh, she kept walking while thinking that the mental image really didn't fit her black-clad husband, especially with his lackadaisical attitude and easygoing nature. People would sooner mistake him for a Rogue, rather than a Knight.

Kirito himself looked only slightly winded, even thought he was carrying nearly three times the amount she was. But he was a [Rook] so that was to be expected.

"Buchou, I gathered some herbs. Let's use it for the meal tonight."Kiba said while climbing the stairs with a cool expression, completely un-winded, even if he is carrying the exact same amount as Kirito.

He is followed by Koneko, who after giving me and Kirito a small nod proceeds in her climb, apparently completely unbothered by the absolutely huge amount of luggage she is carrying, which dwarfed even Issei's.

That fact that such a little girl is doing what he can't appears to wound his pride, and so Issei proceeds to climb at full throttle while complaining about dying all the way.

Really, it's like he completely forgot Koneko is a [Rook].

Shaking her head, Asuna followed after her party members into a great wooden mansion.

* * *

After a grueling physical training in the morning under the supervision of Rias, the new members of the peerage proceeded to learn how to wield their demonic-power under the tutelage of Akeno.

"You gather the demonic-power by drifting the aura that covers your whole body. You have to concentrate and feel the wave of demonic-power." She said in a stern voice, while nodding at our progress.

"Ara ara. So Asia-chan has talent in using demonic-powers after all."

And indeed, Asia was showing great talent in the area, having managed to materialize an impressive volleyball sized sphere of demonic-power.

Asuna herself was quite glad with her own tennis ball sized sphere, even if it was nowhere near Asia's size. And while Kirito was having slightly more difficulty, Akeno's nod at his own ping-pong sized one was enough to say he was doing alright.

Unfortunately Issei appeared to have a great deal of trouble in this area, having only managed to struggle to create a rice-grain sized sphere.

Akeno's look at it made it extremely clear that it was not normal to have so little demonic-power.

"Very well, now let's change that demonic-power into fire, water and lightning. You can make this by imagining it, however, it will be easier for beginners to actually move an already existing element using their demonic-power rather than creating it from scratch."

She exemplifies it by sending her demonic-power into a water bottle, making it explode into countless shards of ice.

"Asia-chan, Asuna-chan and Kirito-Kun. I want you to copy what I just did and practice at those water bottles. Ise-kun, I want you to continue on concentrating your demonic-powers. The source of demonic-power is imagination. So it's important to materialize it clearly in your mind."

While we proceeded with the training, Issei looked quite lost at how to achieve what had just been asked.

"It may be easier to materialize what you are good at and what you always imagine more quickly."

With those words, Issei's face lights up in realization. Getting close to Akeno he starts to ask something in a whispered tone.

Akeno's face goes blank for a moment before she smiles at him and whatever he just said. "Ufufu that sure is something you would come up with Ise-kun".

She then went back to the mansion, coming shortly back with loads of onions, carrots, and potatoes in her arms.

"Now then, Ise-kun. During our stay here, I want you to strip all of these off with your demonic-power."

For some reason those words in combination with the look at Issei's face made Asuna have an unexplainable urge to skewer him.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she focused her glare at the water bottle and smiled when it burst up into shards of ice.

* * *

The training was proceeding better than expected. All her new members were able to acclimatize to the rigid physical training she had put forward and where grasping the basics of using demonic-power already.

For the evening Rias was planning to make them spar against Kiba. Facing against an experienced Devil would allow her to gauge their strengths and weakness so that she could better help them grow in power.

Gathering everyone in the clearing next to the mansion she proceeded to watch the spars.

Issei clearly had never even touched a sword before today, swinging the bokuto like it was a baseball bat and completely losing his balance after putting too much force into his wild swings. But despite his lack of talent, he refused to stay down and tried to follow all advices that Kiba was giving.

But in the end Kiba proved his title as [Knight] was truly earned. Evading all of Issei's attacks with ease and countering with precise movements that spoke of the many hours of training he devoted to the art of the sword.

"Alright that's enough." she stopped the clearly one sided match. "Are you alright Ise-kun?"

The exhausted boy managed to give her a weak smile."Y-yeah I'm fine Buchou. But I think I'll stick to my fists instead of using swords."

She smiled at his words. Truly, after his altercations with the fallen-angels it seemed that he was starting to favor more of a brawler approach to combat.

Smiling happily Kiba helped Issei to seat near the rest of the peerage before turning towards her newest members.

Kirito and Asuna were giving each other significant looks, before Asuna nodded and proceed into the clearing, while slightly grimacing at the training weapon.

"Don't worry Asuna-san, as your sempai I'll be careful while we spar." Kiba tried to assure the apparently distressed girl. But her reaction to his words was not what one would expect.

"Don't worry _sempai_, don't hold back. I have my pride as a swordswoman to consider."She said steel in her voice. While narrowing her eyes and taking a strange pose, body turned sideways and sword held in one hand.

Confused by her reaction Kiba assumed his own, far more familiar stance. Rias couldn't blame his confusion, her tone of voice and clear pride when she said the word swordswoman was not what one would expect from a kendo practitioner, much less an average human girl.

After starting the match Rias thought Kiba would start slowly, testing her defense and reactions just like he did with Issei.

But that thought was shattered when Asuna charged at Kibas position with impressive speed, thrusting her sword at his neck.

Only his own speed and considerable experience allowed Kiba to dodge at the last second. But not giving him any time to recover Asuna continued to pressure him with a series of fast thrusts that forced him to either block or dodge.

This was truly amazing. Even if Kiba wasn't using his [Knight] speed he was still extremely fast, but Asuna was matching if not surpassing that speed. Keeping him unable to retaliate due to the unrelenting assault she was delivering.

Catching Kiba looking at her Rias nodded. Her skills with a blade were noteworthy and she was fast yes, but would she be able to deal with the true speed of a [Knight]? For doing so would be her first step in unlocking her own true speed.

What happened next made Rias jaw fall in shock.

Kiba blurred out of the way of the unrelenting assault and appeared next to Asuna, sword ready to strike.

But instead of hitting her side, Kiba's sword passed harmlessly trough the air when Auna herself blurred out of the way.

Kiba's surprise was clear in his wide eyes, but before he could say anything Asuna darted at him ready to strike.

If the previous attack could be called unrelenting, then this one was a literal rain of swords. Her sword only visible has a flash of movement, never stopping while slowly forcing Kiba to give ground in face of her onslaught.

This was impossible.

Even if she was a [Knight] it should take her weeks, if not months of training to reach such speeds. Like all devil powers, mental imaging was key in a [Knight] use of his speed.

A [Knight] had to be able to visualize himself moving at such speeds, had to will himself to move at such speeds. And even after achieving that most new devils had a great deal of trouble handling such speeds, for the simple fact that humans weren't supposed to move at such speeds in the first place.

But despite all that Asuna was moving fast enough to pressure Kiba, an experienced [Knight]. Who after recovering from his initial shock was finally starting to force her to react to his own attacks.

How was that possible? How could she move at such speeds so naturally, like she had been doing it for years, when she had been a devil for little over a week?

Taking her eyes off the match for a moment, she realized another irregularity.

Issei had a completely gob-smacked look in his face. Rubbing his eyes, as if he doubted what he was seeing.

Asia had a look of awe, clearly impressed by the sight before her.

Koneko and Akeno both had surprised looks themselves. No doubt wondering similar questions to her owns in their minds.

The irregularity was Kirito. While the rest of the peerage where sporting looks of shock, surprise or awe, his face was calm and collected.

He was calmly analyzing the spar, acting like Asuna's speed and ability were something normal. Something he had already seen and was used to.

Her train of thought was cut short when she heard a short exclamation coming from the clearing.

Asuna was with one knee on the ground, after having been disarmed by Kiba by a blow to her wrist.

"Your skills are truly amazing Asuna-san! But you should have warned me you are a fencer; I would have prepared a foil for you." His smile seemed more real this time.

"Thank you for the offer, but using a heavier blade was also a good test for my endurance." She replied warmly, her previous anger forgotten.

"Fencer…?" Asia asked confused.

"It's a sword style from Europe that focuses at fast and precise strikes. It uses thin sharp blades for swift thrusts at weak spots, being considered one of the fastest styles of swordplay in existence."

Kirito answered absentmindedly while going towards Asuna with a smile in his face.

Narrowing her eyes, Rias gave her new peerage member a contemplative look. That had been a very concise and thorough explanation, especially since he was not really paying attention to the question.

Taking the bokuto from Asuna, Kirito started to take a far more normal one-handed sword stance.

"Let's see what surprises you got, Kirito-kun!" Kiba's words had clearly been intended to be a joke, but when Kirito tensed and a contemplative look crossed his face Rias knew that the surprises were not over.

"Kiba-san, do you have another bokuto?"

"Yes I do. But why would you need it? That one is still in perfect condition."

"It's just I'm more used to using two is all." Kirito answered with a resigned voice.

"Oh, two sword style?" Kiba asked curiously, while grabbing one of the spare bokuto in his bag.

"Yeah, something like that."

The moment Kirito assumed his sword stance his aura changed. His easygoing nature completely vanished, being replaced by a firm will and serious expression.

Kiba himself was far more guarded this time, ready for whatever surprises the new peerage member had in store.

Or so Rias thought, for when the match started she saw Kiba's eyes widen in disbelief.

Darting forwards, body close to the ground, Kirito was next to Kiba in an instant, sword already swinging, with a speed that belittle his [Rook] piece.

Blocking the blow Kiba attempted to counterattack, but was forced to retreat due to the second blade coming for his ribs.

And so it proceeded, swing after swing came from all directions in an unending dance of blades. Leaving no weak spots for Kiba to exploit and keeping him in the defensive due to the continued barrage.

This time Kiba didn't wait for her permission. Disappearing in a blur, he appeared behind Kirito sword already mid-swing.

But instead of hitting his opponents back, only the sound of wood hitting wood rewarded his efforts. Having somehow blocked the attack Kirito was already proceeding to strike back with his other sword, forcing Kiba to duck to avoid the swing.

And so it continued Kiba blurring at speeds that Kirito couldn't possibly be able to follow only to end up meeting his awaiting swords time and again.

"Incredible" Kiba said astonishment in his voice, after retreating some distance from his opponent blades. "How are you doing that? You are reading my moves before I even finish my attacks!"

"The way you position your shoulders and angle your feet." Kirito responded calmly, even amidst the continued assault he was defending against. "You also tend to focus your gaze at where you are going to strike next."

"But even if you can read all that, you shouldn't have the speed necessary to react to my moves!" Kiba said impressed by the other boy's skills. "It as though…" He trailed off, realization in his features. "You're moving completely out of instinct! You're reacting without even judging my attacks!"

"I've been told that my reaction speed is a bit abnormal." Kirito grunted after blocking a particularly heavy blow he wasn't supposed to be able to see.

"It's amazing!" Kiba said happily, before locking blades with Kirito.

Rias agreed with Kiba's assessment, Kirito's ability and skill was unreal. Point in fact so was Asuna for that matter.

No Human should be able to handle this sort of fight. Integrating their new abilities with such natural ease should be impossible, even to accomplished martial artists or Kendo experts.

It was as if they were accustomed to battle with supernatural beings. That having superhuman strength and speed was normal. Just another facet of everyday life.

Her musings where cut short by the end of the spar.

Suddenly interrupting one of his own strikes, Kiba awkwardly redirected his blade in a new direction. Penetrating Kirito's defense and hitting him in the chest.

The blow forced him to stager backwards, but he was still sporting a smile in his face.

"You changed attack patterns mid-strike." His tone more amused than anything else. "Guess I still have some ways to go."

Kiba grabbed his hand, a similar smile in his face. "Don't worry about it; your skills are quite noteworthy already."

"Boys…" Asuna said an amused smile in her face.

Rias noted that, just like Kirito hadn't displayed any kind of wonder at Asuna's speed, Asuna hadn't reacted in the slightest to Kirito's skill.

"Great work, both of you." She said while approaching the couple. "But if you don't mind, I would like to enquire to how you achieved such high levels of skill?"

Normally she had a policy of allowing her peerage members their privacy. Everyone had secrets, and as a family they had to learn to respect each other.

But this was an exception. What had been displayed by them wasn't simple impressive, it was impossible. No former human should be able to handle a spar of that level with only a week's worth of training, the fact they had received only general training in their devil's powers only made it even more impossible.

She hoped that they could shed some light into this mystery, for the only explanation she could come up with was that they already had contact with the supernatural before meeting her. And she had no desire to question their truthfulness in joining her.

Kirito and Asuna traded meaningful looks, all trace of amusement had left their faces.

"Rias, what do you know about the SAO incident?" Kirito asked in a serious tone.

She had a vague memory of hearing that expression before, but couldn't quite place where.

Surprisingly it was Issei that answered. "Do you mean that terrorist attack that happened a couple of years ago?" He asked with worry and concern. "The one where thousands of people were trapped and forced to fight in a death game or something?"

A death game? She really didn't like the sound of that.

"Yes Issei, that one. We both are SAO survivors." He said in a flat tone, holding Asuna's hand.

"You see a little over two years ago we were amidst the ten thousand players who logged in into the very first VRMMORPG. A floating castle of incredible beauty and detail, in a virtual reality that was so well built that one could mistake it for the real world."

Rias had heard about the blooming VR games that were starting to gain popularity, but she herself had never tried one and couldn't understand how such a game could relate to the couple's fighting skills.

"But what should have been an historic moment for the gaming industry was shattered when the creator of the game, Kayaba Akihiko, trapped all the players inside the game. Any attempt at exiting the game resulting in the instant death of the player due to a microwave emitter installed in the headset used to play."

Rias narrowed her eyes at the information, her newest family members had such a past? They had been trapped by a madman who could easily kill them on a whim?

Taking a breath he continued. "The only way to escape was to clear all one hundredth floors of the castle. The game was called SAO, Sword Art Online for a reason. There was no magic in the game; the players relied exclusively in sword skills to survive."

"That doesn't sound so bad…" Asia said unsurely.

"The world of SAO was massive, being capable of accommodating thousands of players with ease. It took us two months just to clear the first floor."

"While bothersome, it doesn't sound like something you couldn't beat in time." Kiba interjected.

"Ah, I am so used to everybody knowing that I forgot to mention it… He also made that if a player ever died in game he would also die in real life. By the time the first floor was beaten over two thousand players had already died."

Rias clenched her fists while hearing the sudden intake of breath from the rest of her peerage.

While not playing those games herself, she knew that dying at least once in game was practically unavoidable. To have a situation in which that was turned into a death sentence…

A death game indeed.

"That's terrible!" Asia said looking to be in the verge of tears.

"I see. So your skills with a blade…" Kiba trailed of, his face somber.

Kirito nodded. "It took us over two years to finish the game. And while it had special skills, the basics were pretty much grounded in real life physics and existing sword styles."

"So for all intends and purposes you two have over two years of experience handling swords…" Kiba said with dawning realization.

"Was it really that bad?" Asia asked timidly.

A pained look filled his eyes. "Most of the deaths in the first two months where from suicides." Everyone flinched at that piece of information. "People who just had wanted a way to have fun or relax, that couldn't handle the sudden pressure. Most players refused to even leave the safe zones, due to fear"

"And even for those that endured, there was the ever growing fear of the unknown. You where never certain that you would be able to survive the day, or if some new monster or special skill would be too much."

"All the while knowing that your body was slowly wasting away, and the rest of the world was going on while leaving you behind. That even though you where trying your best, you had a time limit and that all could be in vain."

Any further explanation was cut short by Rias darting forward and dragging Asuna and Kirito in a bone crushing hug.

"To think that members of my family had to suffer like that! Akeno! Get everything ready, as soon as we finish with Raiser we are going to hunt whoever dared to hurt my family!"

"Yes Buchou."Akeno nodded with a fierce glint in her eyes and a very unnerving smile in her face, while Koneko was looking like she completely agreed with that course of action. Even Issei was crying with a fist raised and clenched before him.

"Thanks Rias." Kirito said after finally having managed to escape the hug. "But that won't be necessary."

Looking at him she waited for him to elaborate.

"Kayaba Akihiko was the final Boss of the game. And I killed him myself." He said in a serious tone.

"Good!" Rias said with a fierce approving smile.

It seemed her decision to add them to her family was truly the right one.

To remove all treats to your loved ones, no matter the cost, that was the Gremory way.

That was the rule in which she had based her entire life. And she would blast into oblivion anyone who dared to hurt her family! That she promised in her name as Rias Gremory.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

The truth is out and the peerage now knows about SAO. How will that knowledge affect the occult club dynamics?

Raiser's battle is just around the corner, look forward to it!

Otou-sama = respectful way to say Father

Ojou-sama = respectful way to address a daughter of a noble family

Bokuto = Wood sword used for training.

VRMMORPG = Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game

Please review before leaving.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Notes:** There isn't much to say this time so let me just thank everyone who favorite, followed or reviewed the story and lets cut to the good stuff.

**I don't own Sword Art Online or Highschool DxD**

* * *

**The Calm Before the Storm**

Kirito silently gauged Kiba and Koneko at the other side of the clearing, readying himself for the spar to come.

Looking at Asuna standing by his side already in her favored stance, a thin bokuto resembling a rapier in her raised hand and body tilted sideways, he couldn't help but think that despite all that happened recently, they had been very lucky in joining this peerage.

After his revelation about their past and Rias overenthusiastic display of acceptance, things proceeded better than he could hope for.

No one shunned them or showed signs of worry, the fact they had been trapped in a death game and forced to kill or be killed was simply accepted, without causing the fear and revulsion that he had seen so many times in the rest of human society.

Point in fact the only reactions seemed to be positive ones, with the peerage trying to make them fell more included and trusted.

In a truly ironic manner it seemed that Devils were far more accepting and supporting than Humans, with all their prejudices and narrow-mindedness could ever be.

"Are you two ready?" Kiba asked calmly, sword in hand, standing besides Koneko who was sporting a pair of padded gloves in her hands, both already in their fighting stances.

"Yes, sempai." Kirito replied eagerly. "Hold nothing back; let's see how much we have progressed."

For this would indeed be a chance to see both their progress. Five days had already passed since their first spar against Kiba, and upon seeing their skill level Rias wasted no time in making Kiba and Koneko give them specialized training in how to better use their new powers.

Up till this point they had been using their powers like they had used their SAO characters stats, simply trusting them to be there and do their work.

But while it worked, it was nowhere enough to achieve their pieces full potential.

Demonic-power was deeply tied to three key aspects: Imagination, Will and Conviction.

A Devil had to imagine the effect happening, had to have the will to make it happen and, above all, had to have the conviction that no matter what, the desired outcome would be produced.

For instance, a [Rook] had to believe in his defensive powers, had to trust them even in the face of an apparently overwhelming strike. For if his conviction that his defense was absolute was powerful enough then the strength of his defense would be greatly boosted.

It was no wonder Devils valued strategy games like chess so much, since for them mental strength and power where intrinsically linked. For while physical training was still necessary to develop one's power, without the mental strength to finish the mix they would never achieve their full potential.

Focusing on the present Kirito took his stance. Knees slightly bent, one sword held parallel to the ground crossing his torso and the other pointed directly at his opponent.

This would be a two against two match, no holding back. Especially since with Asia watching with the others in the sidelines, even the worst injuries would be gone minutes after the match ended.

After receiving a quick nod from Koneko and Asuna the match started.

Disappearing in a blur of movement Asuna and Kiba started to trade blows the moment the match started. Quickly following after them Kirito moved to intercept Koneko so she wouldn't be able to flank Asuna.

While he had the reach advantage thanks to his greater size and weapons choice, Koneko still was proving her might.

Using her smaller size to her advantage by minimizing the places he could strike at and using her martial arts proficiency to block his sword strikes with palm thrusts she closed the distance between them and threw a heavy punch against Kirito.

Jumping out of the way and taking a look at the small crater that formed where he was standing seconds ago, Kirito decided it was time to up his game.

Readying himself he focused his will, his conviction.

When Koneko launched her second punch he swung one of his swords in answer. Colliding with a loud crack the attacks blocked each other with a resounding shockwave, and all thought his feet sunk into the ground a good couple of inches he remained unharmed.

A smile appearing in his face he swung his other sword at the little girl, who used her small size to dodge out of the way, the crater that appeared in the ground where his sword hit only widened his smile.

"You are learning." Koneko said simply, the faintest of smiles in her face.

"Thanks. It was all due to your instructions." He replied sincerely.

Readying to reengage he took a quick glimpse at the [Knights] battle.

Truly, it was like Asuna was born for that piece. Side stepping all of Kiba's swings with ease and answering in kind with blindingly fast thrusts that forced him to either dodge or block, rather he were to be overwhelmed by her barrage.

Blocking Koneko's incoming fist he dived back in the dance of blocks and counters, dodges and strikes that was their fight, knowing that every single hit had more than enough force to crush rocks.

Their fierce battle between swords and fists was so entrancing that he almost missed it, only years of experience and reflexes obtained in life or death situations allowing him to duck in time to escape the sword passing mere inches above him.

Having managed to disengage from his own battle, Kiba had attempted to blindside him. And while he missed, the opening he provided was far too good for Koneko to pass.

Seeing the kick coming straight for his chest and knowing he had no time to either block or dodge, Kirito sunk his feet into the ground and hardened his resolve.

The thundering blow sent him skidding trough the ground for over ten feet, but he managed to weather the blow and keep standing, swords in hand.

And a good thing too, since before he even had completely stopped Kiba was already upon him, sword ready to strike.

Blocking strike after strike while waiting for a chance to counter Kirito saw that Koneko had intercepted Asuna's path, forcing her to use her speed to dodge the crunching blows she was receiving.

Stopping one of his blocks short while taking half a step back, he allowed Kiba's blade to pass inches away from his face. But his gambit paid off, not meeting any resistance Kiba overextended and was left open for his counter.

Hitting him with all his strength, Kirito sent his opponent flying to the other side of the clearing. But before he could charge to finish the assault a loud ripping noise brought him to a halt.

Apparently having decided that Asuna's superior reach in combination with her speed were too much of a hindrance, Koneko had proceeded to rip a whole tree of the ground and was now using it as a club.

Grounded in sheer astonishment by the move, Asuna was a split second too late in her dodge and was clipped by the tree.

Kirito started to speed towards Asuna's dazed form, even thought he knew he was too far away to get there in time.

Raising her improvised weapon with both hands, Koneko swung it down to end the match.

No! He wouldn't let it happen! He would let the strike connect!

Without even noticing Kirito lowered his stance, both of his blades starting to emit a black aura as they trailed by his side.

He had the will. He had the conviction! And he would personally freeze hell twice over before he allowed her to be injured!

Appearing before the swinging trunk in a sudden burst of speed, Kirito swung both his black enveloped swords downwards, hitting the trunk in a move he had used countless times before.

Upon hitting each other both his training swords and the tree exploded into a shower of wood splinters.

Utter silence filled the clearing, everyone frozen in place trying to understand what had just happened, while Kirito himself gazed disbelievingly at his hands.

"Kirito, that was…" Asuna tried to ask while fighting her own disbelief, wide eyes locked into his form.

"Sonic Leap…"His voice was oddly calm. "That was… the sword skill Sonic Leap…"

The stillness of the moment was then broken by Akeno.

"Ara, ara. Just when we think you have no more surprises Kirito-kun." She said while giggling softly at everyone's astonished expressions.

* * *

"Uoooo! It's delicious! It's really delicious!" Issei exclaimed in pure joy as he wolfed down everything in sight.

"We still have more food left so eat as much as you want." Akeno offered with a kind smile while she served more of the boar meat she had cooked.

"Akeno-san, you are the best! I even want you as my wife!"

"Oh my, you are embarrassing me." She answered while laughing softly, one hand in her cheek in fake embarrassment.

"...I also made this soup." Asia interjected shyly.

Upon hearing those words Issei quickly grabbed a bowl of the onion soup Asia had made and downed it in one go.

"It's good Asia! It's the best! Give me another one!"

"It is!? I'm so glad...Then now I can become Ise-san's..." She trailed-off a blush in her face.

"Hm? I couldn't hear the last part. What was that?" Issei asked completely oblivious

Seeing the girl scarlet face and Issei's clueless look Kiba couldn't help a small smile from appearing in his face. For someone who desired to be a harem king, Issei was surprisingly dense about a woman's feelings.

"Try these ones as well, they were made by Asuna." Akeno said while offering a plate of grilled fish.

"It's amazing!" He said with stars in his eyes. "Asuna-san, please…"

But his words were cut short when his gaze met Asuna's.

"Yes Issei-san? Is there a problem?" She asked with a kind smile and a gentle tone.

But despite that her aura told a whole different story. It made Kiba want to run into the forest and hide under a rock, and he wasn't even the focus of her attention!

"N-No, it's nothing, nothing at all!" Issei said as quickly as he could.

"…Idiot." Koneko added, having paused from eating the mountain of food in front of her long enough to see the scene.

"Kirito both yours and Asuna's abilities are very impressive. Were such things that common at Aincrad, were all SAO players that skilled?" Rias asked curiously.

"Well we may be kind of slightly above the curve." Kirito said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

Asuna snorted in amusement. "Please, slightly above? Kirito was the strongest player in all Aincrad, the 'Black swordsman', the only player with a reaction speed fast enough to acquire the skill dual blades, and someone who never teamed-up with anyone before me but still managed to stay in the frontlines despite being a solo player."

"H-hey, like you are one to talk. You were the vice commander of the strongest guild amidst the clearers and possessed the fastest attack speed of all players, Asuna 'The Flash'." He replied embarrassment clear in his face.

"Clearers?" Rias asked puzzled, while inwardly amused by their titles, she would make sure to find a way to use them in the future.

"The clearers also known as front-liners were the ones who actively tried to clear the game, mapping dungeons, raising their levels, perfecting their skills and fighting the Bosses in order to reach the higher floors." Asuna quickly supplied.

So they were exceptional even amidst the other fighters in that game. That's good, if word got out there were hundreds of people of their caliber just hanging around there would be an invasion of high class devils looking for peerage members in their hands. Kiba thought grimly.

* * *

Finding that he was unable to sleep, Issei went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water.

He couldn't help but compare himself with the rest of the peerage, and that wasn't helping his confidence in the least.

They all towered over him, in both experience and power. Even Asia, who had no attack power whatsoever, was more useful than him, quickly learning to wield her demonic-power and being able to heal any kind of injury.

Raiser's words kept echoing in his head, taunting him and his weakness.

"Ara? You're awake?" Rias said from the table, cutting his self-doubting thoughts.

"Ah, Buchou. Hello." He said with a weak smile.

"Why are you so stiff? Good timing, take a seat, let's talk for a bit."

Sitting at the table his mood was improved by the sight that stood before him.

Wearing a red negligee and wearing glasses, her crimson hair tied into a braid, Rias made a lovely sight sitting amidst countless papers and graphics.

"Huh? Buchou, do you have bad eyesight?"

"Oh, this? It's just for looks. I can think more clearly while having my glasses on. This is the proof that I have been in the human's world for so long." She said with a chuckle.

"…To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is to have peace of mind."

Rias said while sighing.

"Why is that?"

"If the opponent was another High-class Devil, then we could fight by strategizing. By collecting lots of research and finding the best possible solution. But that isn't the problem."

"Then what's wrong?" He asked confused.

"Raiser himself is the problem. Or better said the biggest problem is that our opponent is from the house of Phenex." Rias said while taking out a book and pointing out at a picture of a firebird with its wings spread wide open.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governed life. Leaving behind countless legends in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can grant immortality."

"And therein lays the problem, for there is a devil's clan that, while different from the mystical beast Phoenix, has the same powers as the legendary firebirds. They hold the rank of Marquis, and are counted as one of the 72 pillars, the Phoenix from the Devil's side, the house of Phenex."

"In other words, immortality, that's our true opponent. We must defeat an immortal enemy."Rias finished grimly.

"That's cheating! I mean being immortal is basically being invincible!" Issei said, the thought of an invincible opponent making him start to panic.

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Eight victories and two losses, that's Raiser's official record at the [Rating Game]. But in truth he is undefeated; having purposely forfeited two of his matches as a show of appreciation to other households he is close to."

A somber expression in her face she looked Issei in his eyes and continued.

"I felt somewhat uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Even if I couldn't tell at the time I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess you could say they tricked me. A swindle you could say."

Seeing that her words were truly starting to depress Issei, Rias decide to tell him what hope they still had.

"You know, it's not like we can't defeat Raiser?"

"Are you serious!?"

"Yes. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until his mind is crushed. The first method requires the strength of a God-class being. The second is to keep forcing him to resurrect, even if his body is immortal, his mind isn't. His mental strength decreases every time he is defeated, eventually leading to an end to his resurrections.

"Buchou." Having got some confidence with the knowledge their defeat wasn't certain, Issei decided to ask a question that had been in his mind for a while.

"What is it?"

"Why do you hate Raiser…no, more like, why are you against this marriage so much?"

Rias sighed at the question.

"…I'm a 'Gremory'."

"Huh? W-Well, you certainly are…"

"No. I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go."

"And while I feel proud of it, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about my house, everyone looks at me as whom I am and I really like that feeling. I never felt something like that in the Devil's society, and I know I never will. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world."

"I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream. Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me and sees my title, Gremory. He does not love me, he loves the power and prestige that comes with my clan name, and that's why I hate it. And while I know my clan's situation is complicated, I still want to cherish this small dream I have." She finished with a pained look in her face.

Issei's face that had been showing more and more confusion as Rias told her tale was suddenly set into a look of determination.

"I don't know anything about Gremory, noble clans or even about the Devils' world, but to me Rias-buchou is Rias-buchou… Nggh, I don't understand all the complicated stuff but to me the usual Buchou is the best!" He said with complete honesty, a smile in his face.

Upon hearing those words Rias face turned the same shade as her hair.

"B-Buchou? D-Did I say something weird?" He asked confused

"I-It's nothing!"Rias quickly said in a panic.

Shrugging his shoulders Issei remembered his initial unease.

"I just wish I could be more useful to you. I think I've gotten stronger since I came here and trained with everyone, but more than that…I fell the difference between us, and I can't do anything about it! I'm fine as long as I have my Boosted Gear! I acted tough by thinking like that but now …" He said in an ever growing tone of sadness.

"I found out that I was the weakest, I also found out that, I'm the most useless, I realized it means nothing if I'm the one with the ultimate Sacred Gear. That's why I was laughed at by Raiser back then, right? 'Pearls before swine' certainly a fitting phrase for me."

Finally saying out loud what had been tormenting him for days, Issei started to cry.

Standing up and taking a seat next to him, Rias enveloped Issei in a comforting hug, gently patting his back.

"You are not weak Ise, far from it. You want confidence, right? Okay, I will give you confidence. But now, you have to rest your body and mind. I will be with you until you feel like sleeping."

And with those words Rias placed Issei in the couch, his head in her lap, and gently caressed his hair until he was asleep.

* * *

Going towards the clearing Kiba wondered what Rias wanted him for this early in the morning, spars would only begin at twilight after all.

"Ah Kiba you arrived, very good." Rias said chirpily standing next to a nervous looking Issei. "You and Ise will have a sparing match with everything you got!"

Issei's dumbfounded expression made clear the spar was Rias idea.

"B-buchou! You can't be ser…"

"My decision is final." Rias interrupted happily. "Oh and Ise? I truly mean everything you got, so I'm lifting the ban I put in the use of your sacred gear. The match will start two minutes after you activate it."

With one last look at Rias smiling face Isse's shoulders dropped and he activate his sacred gear.

"[Boosted Gear]." He said making a red gauntlet form in his left arm.

Two minutes later Rias started the match.

Rushing forward with all his speed Kiba unleashed a heavy swing against Issei's chest, but his attack was easily blocked by one of Issei's arms.

Blurring out of the way of a counterattack, he swung at his opponent unprotected back and hit him in the head with a resounding crack.

But, much to his surprise, despite the blow to the head Issei was still standing, a soft 'ouch' the only sign the blow had connected at all.

"Issei gather your demonic-power and then fire it against him!" Rias ordered in a happy tone.

Holding his hands by his side Issei gathered his demonic-power until a rice-grain sized sphere of dark crimson energy was hovering between his hands.

Moving his hands forward he released the pitifully small sphere of energy, while Kiba dodged more out of habit than anything else.

The next moment he was very glad he did so.

The moment the sphere left his hands, it instantly grew to ten times its original size and proceeded forward at an unbelievable speed, before finally colliding with a mountain.

And with an almighty explosion and a thundering roar the mountain was no more.

Issei's mouth was hanging open in shock, while Kiba managed to limit his own astonishment to a mere widening of his eyes.

"Good job you two. Now I will hear your impression. Kiba, how was it?" Rias asked in a carefree tone, as if a mountain had not suddenly ceased to exist right in front of her eyes.

Recomposing himself Kiba answered her question.

"Yes. To tell the truth I'm astonished. I tried to finish the spar with the first strike, but I couldn't break through Ise-kun's guard. After that I tried to knock him down in my second strike by hitting his head from above, but that failed as well." He said while laughing, a refreshing expression on his face.

"I even strengthened the bokuto with demonic-power, but it couldn't give that much damage to Ise-kun because his body was too hard, and in the end…"

Shrugging his shoulders Kiba raised the bokuto so that they could see it's completely cracked surface.

"Thank you, Kiba. That's how it is, Ise."

Rias said to a completely astonished Issei.

"Do you see it now Ise? While it's true that you without your sacred gear is indeed the weakest of my pieces, once you activate it everything changes. That attack was on par with that of a High-class Devil. If that hits, most people will be blown away." She said while pointing to where, until recently, there was a mountain.

"Your body which went through basic training became a vessel that can handle the strain of the drastic increase of power provided by the [Boosted Gear]. I told you before, right? You can become the strongest as long as you improve your basics. The higher your initial strength is, the more the power can increase. Even a minor improvement in power from one to two can become a big factor for you to become strong."

She looked at Issei's face of dawning realization, pride in her eyes.

"You are the key to the game. Your attacks can become the factor that will decide the outcome of a battle. If it was only you fighting, then it would be scary because you would have your guard down while powering up. However, this battle is a team battle. You will have your comrades to support you. Trust in us and you will become strong as well. We can win this!"

And with those words a fierce smile appeared at her face, a smile that was soon copied by her [Pawn].

* * *

Ten days had passed since the challenge had been accepted. Having trained to the very limits of what was possible in that time the peerage returned to the city so that they could rest and gather their strength for the approaching battle.

Sitting at the apartment living room with Asuna leaning at his side, Kirito thought that they had a very good chance at tomorrow's battle.

The entire peerage had trained hard, both into team practices and individual training.

They had drilled in various team maneuvers and possible scenarios so that they could act like a cohesive unit.

Koneko had gotten stronger and faster thanks to the constant spars, gaining some of the battle experience that she had lacked before.

Kiba's improvement was even greater, constant fights against actual sword users allowing him to refine and perfect his own techniques.

Asia's ability at using her healing power had also grown exponentially, making her more than capable of healing serious injuries in mere seconds.

And while he hadn't personally seen Rias and Akeno training, the patches of scorched earth and blackened trees, as well as the new clearings that kept mysteriously appearing in the forest hinted that it also had gone well.

Issei had been a wakeup call, literally. When you are awakened by a thundering noise to see that a mountain had just disappeared from existence… well if that didn't indicate improvement he frankly didn't know what did.

He and Asuna had also improved. Learning to wield their pieces power properly and translating their gaming knowledge into the real world, and hadn't that been a surprise, Sword Skills.

The foundation of demonic-power being the imagination of the wielder, skills that they had been using for years in an imaginary world were more than doable. Point in fact after stumbling at them in that spar against Kiba and Koneko they had come quite naturally for the both of them.

The strange new sword techniques had astounded the rest of their peerage. The powerful moves created by Akihiko's dream were even more deadly in the real world since there was no longer a pause forced by the system after activating them.

He was confident at their chances; they had participated in countless raids with far less preparation, information and with far worse party members and still emerged victorious.

The fact that participants were teleported away from the game before fatalities could happen was also a great relief to his mind.

His musings were cut short by the doorbell ringing.

"Could you get that Kirito-kun, I would like to get dinner started."

More than happy to allow Asuna to create her culinary miracles, he went to answer the door.

Opening up he was greeted by a delivery man carrying a large box.

"Kirigaya Kazuto?"The delivery man asked.

"Yes?" He asked puzzled, as far as he knew no one was supposed to be sending him anything.

"Good, just sign here. Have a nice day."

Taking the box in, he noticed that it had no return address, only his address and name were written on it. Opening it he saw a card on top of what appeared to be a protective wrapping that enveloped whatever the box was containing.

The card had no signature, bearing only one single line of text.

'Heroes have to look the part!'

Even more confused he unwrapped it, revealing what was inside.

After doing so his jaw dropped.

For before his eyes there where two outfits one pure black and the other white with red linings.

Before his eyes were none other than his and Asuna's SAO battle clothing, like a dream made real.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

Alright, first and foremost, before anyone say's the scene between Rias and Issei is similar to Gabriel Blessing's work I would like to clarify that I practically copied that part from the Highschool DxD _original _Light Novel.

The reason for that is that it is a fundamental scene to the story. That scene is the true starting point for the feelings Rias has for Issei. Before that she saw him as 'the funny, perverted but reliable, idiotic member of her peerage' but after that she started to see him as '_her _funny, perverted but reliable idiot'.

Issei recognizing Rias as her own person instead of the heiress of the Gremory clan is an essential part to the whole DxD storyline and as such had to be included.

Raiser's battle will begin in the next chapter and you will all be happy to know that it will be quite extensive. I found out that I enjoy writing battle scenes; it was a lot of fun to write the spar in the beginning of this chapter.

Everyone who paid attention to the story so far will know exactly who sent the outfits to Kirito and Asuna. Really, that character is such a tease. :)

Look forward to the next one and please review before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6 - Storm Riders

**Author's Notes: **Firstly I would like to thank everyone that favorite, followed or reviewed the story so far. Your support is appreciated.

I had a lot of trouble deciding if I should split this chapter in two or not due to its size. It ended up being rather large, nearly double the word count of my second biggest chapter so far, but in the end I decided it was best to keep it together since it would look "broken" if it was split.

The [Rating Game] is upon us, so go ahead and enjoy the show!

Lastly: **I do not own SAO or Highschool DxD**

* * *

**Storm Riders**

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, not a cloud could be seen in the sky; by all accounts it was a perfect day.

How curious that my fate should be decided in such a beautiful day, Rias thought while gazing at the horizon, waiting for her peerage to arrive at the Occult Research Clubroom.

Smiling in thanks to the steaming cup of tea that was offered by Akeno she distractedly tasted it while thinking about the coming match.

In many ways she considered herself to be very fortunate, her peerage, her real family, was truly remarkable.

They were all ready to aid in her bid for freedom even in face of what some would call insurmountable odds, even if it meant facing such a daunting opponent.

She knew her odds; she knew that the game had been set so she was at a disadvantage, her family last attempt at controlling her and her dreams.

But she refused to be controlled! To give up her entire life due to the wins of her family! To cease to be Rias, and be only Gremory!

They believed she had no chance, that her defeat was assured. And had they acted only a couple of months sooner they would had been right.

But she had a full peerage now. A peerage that had given their all, enduring arduous training without complaint or hesitation, a peerage that had a surprising amount of skill, talent and ability, a peerage that was more than capable of surprising those who thought them weak and surpass all odds, all for her sake.

Her eyes resolute she silently vowed to live up to that regard, they would win this despite the odds. She would win her freedom and stay in the human world with her real family, those that cared for her as her own person.

Trading a meaningful look with her [Queen] Rias knew that today would be a defining moment in all their lives, and that if they wished to take control of their fates and be truly free, they would have to prove that even the mighty Phoenix could fall.

* * *

"I know Buchou told us to dress in whatever we were most comfortable with, but you two really went all out, didn't you?" Kiba asked with a smile, while climbing the stairs to their clubroom.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Kirito answered with a embarrassed smile while rubbing the back of his head.

"This may be a little over the top, but you can't deny it's somewhat appropriate." Asuna replied in amusement.

Kiba nodded in agreement, for while their outfits had greatly surprised him, he couldn't deny that they made both of them look more than ready for the game.

Taking another look at the couple Kiba couldn't help but feel slightly underdressed in his school uniform with only metal arm and leg guards to complement his 'Battle clothes'.

Asuna was wearing a leather tunic, shorts and long boots that passed her knees, all white with red linings and some kind of breastplate. All in all the combination of the clothing and the thin silver rapier at her waist gave her a very martial appearance, like a commander about to lead troops into battle.

Kirito was dressed completely in black, black pants, black shirt, black boots and a black trench-coat. The only thing to break the color theme was a metal plate strapped to the left side of his chest, directly in front of his heart. That blackness in conjunction with the twin swords at his back, one dark as midnight and the other a transparent nearly see trough blue, gave him an aura of danger despite his easygoing smile.

The weapons had also been a surprised. He had gone to their apartment early to provide the weapons like Rias had asked, expecting it to be a quick task that would be over in a couple of minutes, only to be taken aback by their enthusiasm and very specific requests concerning their swords.

Quite frankly he had learned more about swords, and the vast number of small details and characteristics pertaining to them, in that half an hour than in the last year he had practiced with his sacred gear.

Entering the club room he was quick to notice that they had not been the only ones to 'customize' their appearances. Asia was wearing what appeared to be a nun outfit and Akeno was in her Miko clothes, while the rest of the peerage was wearing their school uniforms.

"Ara, ara. You two sure look prepared, don't you?" Akeno asked softly, a smile in her face and one hand delicately cupping her cheek.

Tuning out their response, along with Issei's mumbles about getting a costume for himself, Kiba looked Rias right in the eye and gave her a solemn nod, silently conveying his determination, the fact that he was ready to do whatever was necessary to protect them, to protect his friends and family.

Rias quietly returned the nod, her will and determination clearly visible in her eyes. Smiling he took a seat by her side happily accepting the tea Akeno was offering. He was sure this would be a day to be remembered.

Shortly after, the magic-circle in the middle of the room started to shine and Grayfia appeared with her usual stoic expression.

"The match will start in ten minutes, is everything ready?"

Standing up Rias looked at her peerage that was standing by her side. "Everything is ready; you may proceed with the [Rating Game]."

With a small nod Grayfia continued. "When the time comes to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the field is in a different dimension used specifically for battles. You may fight with all your power with no fear for consequences, for it's a disposable space, so feel free to fight to your satisfaction."

"Hey, Buchou?" Issei asked with a curious expression.

"What is it?"

"Buchou, you also have another [Bishop], right? Where is that person?"

"Unfortunately, my other [Bishop] can't participate in this game. I can't say more about it right now, though I promise there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future."Rias answered in a sad tone while avoiding looking Issei in the eyes.

"Additionally, the [Rating Game] will be also broadcasted to the underworld in order to allow the members of both households to view the battle." Grayfia continued as if there had been no interruptions.

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it."

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle." Rias interrupted with a thoughtful look in her face.

Looking clearly confused, Issei raised his hand before asking.

"U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-sama 'Onii-sama'…? Or did I hear wrong?"

Noticing that Rias was still in deep thought Kiba answered in her stead.

"No, Buchou's brother is indeed the Maou-sama Lucifer."

"M-Maoooou!? Buchou's Onii-sama is Maou-sama!?"Issei asked shocked by the revelation.

"Yes." Rias answered absentmindedly.

"Are you confused because Buchou's family name is different to the names of the Maous?" Kiba asked the confused looking [Pawn].

Issei nodded reluctantly with a slight frown on his face.

"The previous Great War really left the Devils in a critical condition, having lost not only over half of their original clans but also the four original Maous. The death of the Four Great Satans caused a power vacuum that had to be filled if the Devils were to survive, so they decided to keep the names of the Maous as a title and let it be inherited to the ones with enormous powers. So the current Maous are the Ultimate-class Devils that inherited their names and are the successors of the first Maous."

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?" Issei asked with growing understanding.

"Sirzechs Lucifer, who is also known as the 'Crimson Satan', he is Buchou's brother and the most powerful of the Maous." He said while nodding in agreement.

"It's time. Everyone, please head to the magic-circle. Also be warned, once you get transported, you cannot use the magic-circle again until the game ends." Grayfia interrupts.

Her words where meet by only silence, and with one last look at each other the peerage entered the glowing circle and into their first [Rating Game].

* * *

Kirito first impression was that nothing had happened, they were still at the clubroom, and everything was in the same place as before they entered the magic-circle.

That impression lasted until he saw the sky trough the window, the completely white sky.

[Hello everyone, I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phenex.]

Grayfia's voice echoed through the building, as if it was being broadcasted by the school sound system.

[In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I shall make sure this match follows the proper rules. The battlefield shall be a replica of the school, Kuoh academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.]

Kirito was deeply impressed; this dimension that had been created for the game was nearly indistinguishable from the real world, in fact the only apparent difference was the white sky.

It seems Kayaba wasn't the first person to create a VR game after-all, he thought with a small smile.

[The location where both teams were transported will be their base. Rias-sama's base would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's base would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use promotion, please head to the enemy's base to do it.]

Promotion the ability all [Pawns] posses to evolve into any of the other pieces, Kirito thought while looking at Issei, If we are to succeed then it will be imperative to deny Raiser's [Pawns] that chance while making sure Issei can achieve it.

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears." Rias said cutting his train of thought.

Looking around he saw Akeno giving everyone small ear-piece transceivers.

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other."

So we will be able to stay in contact with all party members and react to orders more efficiently, you really would have made a good guild leader Buchou. He thought with a smile while putting the transceiver in his ear.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Please take notice that this match will continue until one of the [Kings] is defeated or till dawn in the humans time. So, let this match start.]

Despite the announcement Rias calmly took a seat and started to explain her plan while Akeno was making some tea.

"First we have to take down Raiser's [Pawns]. It will be very troublesome if they all promote into [Queen]."

"B-Buchou, you seem pretty calm…" Issei interjects unnerved by the apparent lack of concern the rest of the peerage was showing to the beginning of the match.

"Ise, the battle just started. The [Rating Game] is originally a game that doesn't finish in a short time. There may be times when it becomes a 'blitz', but mostly it's a game that takes very long. Just like the actual chess game."

Kirito and Asuna both nod at this assessment, they had learned long ago that you had to plan every step of a raid, or else risk losing everything due to a lack of coordination or an unknown element suddenly interfering with the plan.

"The [Rating Game] has a meaning only if you use the battlefield to the fullest. Usually the base would be a fortress, a castle or even a tower. There would be forests and rivers between the two bases and the peerages would battle using those areas. This time the school is our stage. Yuuto."

"Yes." Kiba answered spreading a very detailed map of the school on the table.

"There's a forest near our base, you could say that it's also our territory while the new school building would be Raiser's territory. It's quite possible that there will be an ambush when you enter their territory. The school field is visible from the new school building, so it will be dangerous to pass through there."

"Then do we have to go through the sports grounds to get to the new school building?" Issei asked innocently.

With a small chuckle Rias continued to explain her plan.

"Normally yes, but the enemy will undoubtedly also know that. So he'll have his servants positioned there. Due to the size of the sports grounds he will probably position one or even both of his [Knights] there, and probably a few [Pawns] as back up, probably two or three of them. So he'll have two [Knights] and three [Pawns], a total of five servants here in order to have control of the whole area."

"While that may be true we cannot ignore the possibility of him deploying one of his [Bishops] there as support due to the unimpeded line of sight provided by the open field nature of the area." Asuna said in a serious tone of voice while leaning closer to the map."

While looking momentarily surprised by Asuna's insight and sudden change of demeanor, Rias quickly recovered and smiled in approval at her [Knights] reasoning.

Stepping forward Kiba said his own thoughts. "Buchou, it's about the Gym near the old school building, shouldn't we occupy this location first? The Gym is a passage to both of the buildings so if we capture it then we will have a route to the new school building and we would also restrain the enemy's movements."

Nodding in approval to Kiba's opinion she proceeded with her plan.

"Yes, I also have the same opinion. First we will capture the Gym. In terms of location, the opponent may have his [Rook] positioned there, since it's inside a building, it would be better to use the [Rook] with destructive power over a [Knight] with mobility."

Closing her eyes in depth thought Rias considered what the best strategy to follow was.

"…Yuuto and Koneko, for the moment you two set a few traps in the forest in order to secure our base. Take another map with you and make sure you mark the places where you set the traps in. I will make a copy afterwards and hand it to everyone."

"Yes."

"…Roger."

They both reply, leaving the room carrying a map and a large tool box with them.

"Everyone else will be on standby until they finish setting up the traps. Oh, Akeno."

"Yes."

"After Yuuto and Koneko return, can you cast illusions and mists around the forest and the sky? Obviously, make it so that it only reacts to Raiser's group. We will start this match by fortifying our position before proceeding."

"I understand, Buchou."Akeno confirms the plan while standing by her side.

Rias then turn her face to look at Issei, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Ise-kun come sit here." She asks waving her hand in a beckoning gesture.

"Yes!" Issei replied energetically, hurrying to sit by her side.

"Now lay your head down here." She said pointing at her lap.

"I-I will be in your care!" He said quickly, shock and disbelief clear in his voice.

"Geez. Why are you crying?" Rias asked slightly confused.

"Sob, getting a 'lap pillow' from Buchou, I'm so moved that the tears won't stop. I will never forget this sensation. Sob, I'm happy that I was born."

Trading an amused look with Asuna, Kirito noted that Asia wasn't very pleased with the current circumstances, if the sharp look she was sporting was any indication.

"If it's just a 'lap pillow', then I will give it to you again. You seriously are an overreacting boy." Rias replied, amusement in her eyes while touching one glowing finger at Issei's head.

Suddenly Isse's face change from elation to confusion as a crimson aura suddenly enveloped his body before disappearing.

"I unlocked a small portion of the seal that I had cast on you." Rias answered the unspoken question. "Do you remember the fact that I used all my eight [Pawn] pieces to reincarnate you?"

"Yes."

"At that time, your strength was so low that I had to put a limit on your power as a [Pawn] since your body couldn't endure the power of all eight pieces at the same time. To put it simply, based only in piece value you would be the strongest after Akeno, so you needed to attain more endurance or else your body would break due to the strain. All that training was meant to have you cope with the power of the [Boosted Gear] and the [Pawn], and though there are areas you still lack in, I judged the time was right and just unsealed a bit of the seal."

Rising from her seat with one last pat at Issei's head, Rias finished her explanation.

"Listen up, Ise. Your first and most important goal in this game will be to use promotion and change into [Queen], if you manage to change into the piece with the strongest power the flow of battle will change."

"But it feels weird for me, who am a guy, to turn into a [Queen]." He replied in slight distress.

Laughing softly at his childish concern, Rias attempted to placate him.

"It's just a name for a role in chess, so you don't have to think too deeply about it. We are already at a disadvantage by having fewer members than Raiser. So you have to prepare yourself to work over the limit. If we lose even a single person, our situation will get even harder."

"Buchou! I will definitely make you win!" He promised confidently.

"Yes, I will be relying on you, my adorable, Ise."

Noticing Kiba and Koneko had just returned Rias gaze turned ferocious, a determined glint in her eyes.

"All right everyone, listen up! Koneko, you and Issei will go to the gym and engage Raiser servants that will undoubtedly be there, you will probably be outnumbered but that's fine, you don't have to win just stall and keep them there. When the time is right I will signal you and you will immediately get out of the building, Akeno, you know what to do."

The predatory smile that Akeno gave to those words was very unnerving.

"Kiba, you, Asuna and Kirito will proceed to the sports grounds. If the first part of the plan works it will be the only viable path left between both bases so you have to secure it no matter what."

"Afterwards Koneko and Issei shall meet with you there, where they will join up with Kirito in order to escort Issei to the enemy base in order for him to promote, while Kiba and Asuna hold the sports grounds."

"Akeno, after you take out the Gym Raiser will probably send out his [Queen], Yubelluna is very dangerous, she truly earned her epithet as the 'Bomb Queen'. It will be your task to cut her off from interfering."

"I will remain behind with Asia in order to provide support to whoever may need it, everyone understand the plan?"

Looking around the room Kirito's gaze was met by the looks of determination from the rest of the peerage, seeing Rias once again sporting a fierce predatory smile this time he answered in kind with a smile of his own.

* * *

Running alongside Koneko as they neared the Gym Issei tried to ready himself for what he had to do. He knew that without his sacred gear he was hardly a treat, but despite its awesome power it also had severe limitations.

Twelve times, that was the limit of [Boosts] he could perform without hurting his own body. In that state he could literally blow out a mountain, but it took precisely two minutes to achieve that.

But even after taking in consideration the time it took for the [Boosts] to occur, in order for him to use their full accumulated power he had to activate the [Explosion], an skill that allowed him to enter an temporary empowered state and use his sacred gear to full effect.

But in that state if he were to lose focus or utilize a more powerful attack, the energy would be spent and his sacred gear would return to its original state.

Like Rias had said, he had to focus on stalling, for in his case time was both his greatest enemy and strongest ally.

Entering the Gym after Koneko his train of thought was diverted to how similar it was to the real deal, it was a perfect copy down to the smallest of details. If someone were to tell him that the battle was happening in the actual school grounds he would believe then in a heartbeat.

"…Enemy." Koneko said simply the moment they entered the building, having already taken her martial arts stance.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside." A voice proclaimed boldly.

Walking to the middle of the central platform Issei saw that there were four Devils standing at the court.

A woman wearing a chinese dress, a pair of young looking twins, and the staff girl that had defeated him in the clubroom.

Thinking back to Rias explanation he remembered that the woman with the china dress is a [Rook], and the twins and the staff girl are [Pawns]. Nodding to himself he was glad that Rias deductions were proving right.

"…I will leave the [Pawns] to you, Ise-sempai, I will take care of the [Rook]."

"[Boosted Gear] standby." He said getting ready to do his part.

**[Boost!] **

Felling his power increasing the moment he heard those words Issei turned to face his opponents, who were also readying their weapons, a Boo-staff and a pair of chainsaws.

…What the hell! Was all he could think after seeing the twins choice in weaponry.

"Disassembling time!" The twins exclaim happily in a singsong manner.

The sight of a pair of girls rushing towards him while grinding chainsaws at the floor was all it took to shake Issei out of his stupor.

Dodging the first strike he tackled the second twin in order to gain some space between them.

Side stepping another strike Issei allowed a smile to appear on his face, a smile that quickly disappeared when the next strike of the other twin grazed his cheek.

Back stepping in a hurry he started to frantically dodge the speeding strikes before ducking under the staff that suddenly appeared just where his head was a second ago.

**[Boost!]**

With those words the flurry of strikes he was enduring seemed to slow down, allowing him to side step the twirling staff and roll out of the way of another chainsaw strike.

"This is so frustrating!"

"Why isn't it hitting him!?"

The chainsaw twins exclaimed in frustration while stepping on the floor violently.

"He is faster than before." The Staff wielder commented with a thoughtful look.

Issei smiled once again, he had trained hard in order to keep up with the rest of the peerage, so he had to win. He wouldn't be able to face Buchou and the others if he lost in the very start of the match!

Taking a quick look to the side he saw that Koneko was steadily taking her opponent apart in an impressive display of martial arts, even after Raiser's [Rook] had ignited her fists in an attempt to overpower her.

**[Boost!]**

"Let's do it, my Sacred Gear-kun!"

**[Explosion!]**

Feeling his whole body overflowing with power, Issei charged in other to use the temporary boost to the maximum.

"I will take care of you two first!" He said while punching one of the twins in the chest and sending her flying away.

"You! How dare you hit my Onee-chan!" The other twin shouted in anger swinging her chainsaw at his chest.

Dodging out of the way Issei hits her in the back sending her falling into the ground.

Sidestepping the blow from the staff wielder he closed the distance between them before hitting her as well, making her hit the wall next to the recovering twins.

"Geez! If we lose to a guy like him, Raiser-sama will get mad at us!"

"We will definitely disassemble you into pieces!"

The twins screamed in anger, readying their chainsaws to do a pincer attack.

But instead of taking any kind of stance Issei simply stood there, a gigantic grin on his face.

"Take this! My new ultimate technique! Dress Break!"

Following that proud announcement a loud shredding sound filled the Gym when suddenly the clothes of all three [Pawns] were ripped to pieces.

Raged screams fill the air when all three pawns duck down to the ground in order to protect what modesty they have left.

"Ahahahahaha! How's that!? This is my ultimate technique Dress Break! I just kept on imaging the girl's clothing getting blown away into pieces, so I spent all of the talent I have in making a technique that will make all of the girls naked!"

Issei proclaims his achievement, a prideful look on his face and blood running down his noose.

"...I misjudged you." Koneko says in a flat tone of voice while standing near her downed opponent.

Those simple words make Issei feel like he had just been impaled trough the heart, but before anything else can be said Rias voice sounds trough their transceivers.

[Ise, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me Rias.]

"Yes! Both Koneko-chan and I are safe and doing really well right now!"

[That's good to hear, but Akeno's preparations are also complete! So I want you two to move accordingly with the plan! The next phase starts now!]

Upon hearing those words Issei and Koneko immediately dash towards the front doors of the Gym, exiting the building without giving a second glance to the enemies still inside.

Moments after they reach the doors a concentrated lightning storm hits the building. Lightning bold after lightning bolt hits the structure until with a deafening explosion the whole building collapses.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] and one [Rook] retires!] Grayfia voices sounds through the battlefield.

"We did it, Koneko-chan." Issei happily comments while trying to put his hand on her shoulder.

"…Please don't touch me." Koneko replies in a flat tone of voice while stepping away from him.

"Hahaha, don't worry. I won't use it on my comrades." He says trying to placate the small girl.

"…Even so, it is a very low technique." She replied without turning back, already starting to walk away.

Crouching low to the ground Issei started to drag his finger in the ground, tears in his eyes, wondering why she couldn't understand how magnificent his technique really was.

Issei's depressed musings about why no one understood his apparent genius were cut short when a mighty explosion hurtled him backwards.

Scrambling to his feet he saw that Koneko was laying in the middle of a crater, burn marks all over her body.

"K-Koneko-chan!"

Hurrying to her side and holding her in a comforting manner Issei desperately tried to find a way to help.

"…I'm sorry …I wanted to be of more use to Buchou and everyone…" The little girl said in a barely audible tone of voice, tears in her eyes.

"Y-You don't have to apologize! You were doing great! Just wait, once Asia arrives, she can heal you and…"

But before he can finish speaking Koneko's body is enveloped with light and disappears, leaving nothing amidst his arms.

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Rook] retires.]

"Hahaha, when you hunt a prey the best time to take them down is when the prey is careless due to their success. It's enough for us to 'sacrifice' many of our pieces in order to take down one of you, your group has a small number of members to begin with and that alone will be enough to give a huge damage to our group. Besides even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. It's useless to resist." A voice says from above while laughing in amusement at the scene below.

Looking up Issei sees a busty woman with long wavy purple hair that falls in front of her face covering her left eye floating above him, wings spread afar and a cruel smirk on her face.

"Come down heeere! I'll be your opponent!" He screams in anger, the plan all but forgotten in his rage, making her pay for hurting Koneko-chan the only thought in his mind.

"Fight you? Know your place you inferior being!" Yubelluna retorts in disgust while making the ground in front of Issei explode with a flick of her wrist, sending him tumbling backwards.

Pointing her finger towards Issei a ball of flames forming at its tip, she looked at Issei with sadistic glee.

"You are unworthy of my presence, disappear from my sight!"

But before the sphere of flames could reach him a sudden lightning bolt crosses the clear skies, intercepting the attack before it could hit with a resounding explosion.

"Ara ara. I will be your opponent Yubelluna-san, or would you prefer me to call you the 'Bomb Queen'?"

Akeno daintily proclaims while positioning herself between Yubelluna and Issei, a kind smile in her face that was completely contradicted by the sharp look in her eyes.

"You would call me such a vulgar name? No matter, I had hoped to fight you in this game 'Priestess of Thunder', let's see how you fare against a real [Queen]!"

Yubelluna shouts, making dozens of fire spheres to appear around her.

"Ise-kun, go meet up with the others, I will take care of this." Akeno calmly says, lightning cracking at her hands and a faint golden aura enveloping her body.

"B-But…!" Issei tried to protest but is cut short when Akeno looks him in the eyes.

"Ise-kun. You have your own role, correct? Go then and fulfill it, for this matter is my own role to fulfill." Akeno says in a serious tone, dropping her smile, her eyes resolute.

Remembering the plan Issei nods in agreement before running away from the two [Queens]. "Akeno-san! I will leave this place to you! Please avenge Koneko-chan!"

Without taking her eyes from her opponent Akeno nods in return, lightning enveloping her body.

Running with all his might Issei proceed towards the sports grounds, leaving behind the fierce roars of thunder and the violent sounds of explosions.

* * *

This is turning out to be more challenging than I predicted, Akeno thought flying close to the ground at a fast pace in order to avoid the exploding barrage being fired against her, before doing a sudden turn and unleashing twin thunderbolts against her opponent.

Speeding to the side so as to avoid the strike Yubelluna started to fire continuously at Akeno's general direction trying to overwhelm her with the sheer number of attacks.

"Give up, you can't possible defeat me!"Yubelluna said with a manic smile on her face.

Deciding that answering her would be a waste of time and effort Akeno started to close the distance to one of the few still standing walls from the Gym, attempting to obstruct Yubelluna's line of sight with the debris and dust her explosions were causing.

"You can't hide from me!" She screamed while causing the entire wall to disappear in the face of the onslaught of dozens of her exploding spheres.

Kicking against a large piece of the wall that was falling towards her, Akeno suddenly changed directions and unleashed her lightning against her surprised opponent.

Taken aback by the sudden maneuver Yubelluna hastily dived to avoid the incoming Lightning bolts.

"Your reputation is well deserved 'Priestess of Thunder' but you will have to do better than that to hit me!" She sneered before simultaneously firing dozens of fireballs at Akeno in a literal wall of fire.

With a mighty flap of her wings Akeno raised above the barrage before gracefully twirling in the air and unleashing a veritable thunderstorm against the opponent below her.

Forced to stop her own assault or else risk being hit by her opponents overwhelming display of power, Yubelluna dived even closer to the ground while frantically dodging the thunderstorm that had been unleashed against her.

Gazing at Akeno's form staying above her with anger she created a great sphere of flames above her, far exceeding the size of her previous ones, being even bigger than Yubelluna's own body size.

"Disappear from my sight!" She hollered, hurling the gigantic fireball against Akeno.

Diving at the direct path of the massive attack that was speeding towards her, Akeno narrowed her eyes in concentration.

Nearing the attack she dodge at the very last second, gracefully twisting in the air and around the speeding sphere of flames without losing any of her own speed, passing mere inches away from the deathly sphere while feeling the intense heat against her skin.

Quickly approaching her surprised looking opponent, while hearing a deafening explosion happening where she had been moments before, Akeno allowed a sadistic smile to appear at her face, lightning gathering at her fists and all around her.

Stopping right next to Yubelluna's side Akeno raised both her lightning enclosed hands before calmly proclaiming her attack.

"Spark Sphere."

With those two simple words all the lightning she had been accumulating ever since destroying the Gym was unleashed in a torrential wave of pure electricity, creating a 30 foot sphere of destructive lightning in the sky, with Yubelluna at the very center of the storm.

Eagerly listening to her enemy's screams Akeno couldn't stop her smile from growing as she gazed at Yubelluna's charred body plummeting towards the ruined remains of the Gym where it disappeared into the dust cloud.

With this they were one step closer to victory. Yubelluna had been Raiser's strongest piece by far, with her down taking out the others would be a simple if tiring matter, leaving only Raiser himself in their path.

Taking a deep breath she tried to recover some of her spent energy before proceeding to help the others.

That attack had taken a lot out of her, using all the power she had managed to store after destroying the Gym while also taking a large chunk of her own demonic-power. It would take a few moments before she was ready to fight again.

Closing her eyes in order to calm her heartbeat, Akeno failed to notice the quickly approaching fireball that was heading towards her back until it was too late.

The resulting explosion sent her hurtling towards the ground, being quickly followed by three more spheres shoot against her downed form.

Barely lifting her head, Akeno saw a form appearing from the dust cloud.

Confidently walking forward Yubelluna approached the crater where Akeno was laying, her face distorted in anger, one hand pointed towards Akeno, fire dancing at her palm, while the other was tightly holding a small vial.

Barely being able to believe what she was seeing Akeno noticed that there was not a single injury in sight. If it wasn't for the destroyed state of her clothes she would think that Yubelluna had never even been hit by her attack.

"How dare you! How dare you force me to use Raiser-sama's precious tears!" She screamed in anger.

Sudden realization filled Akeno's downed form.

Phoenix Tears, a substance said to be capable of instantly healing all wounds. A substance so powerful that it was severely limited in the [Rating Games], each team only being able to take two small vials into a match, but due to their rarity and value it was uncommon for peerages to take even one vial into battle even amidst the higher rankings.

They should have predicted that Raiser being a member of the Phenex clan would have provided his servants with the precious tears.

"Disappear!" Yubelluna hollered throwing a fireball towards her.

Seeing the fast approaching attack, Akeno closed her eyes in regret, she had failed.

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Queen] retires.]

* * *

Quickly following the Peerage two [Knights] Kirito prepared himself for the confrontation that was fast approaching.

If Rias predictions were correct then the sports grounds would be a key area in the early stages of the game, and as such Raiser surely would send the bulk of his forces there.

At the very least they would face five opponents there, but that number could easily rise to up to ten enemies depending in how much value Raiser was putting at the area.

Taking a look at the many small buildings and countless windows facing them from the other side of the vast open field that was the sports ground, Kirito couldn't help but agree with Asuna's early assessment.

A skilled [Bishop] taking precise shoots from a distance while acting from cover would turn out to be a formidable foe to face in this conditions, especially while under the protection of close range fighters to keep the enemies at a distance.

"Raiser servants are probably waiting at the sport clubs clubrooms at the other side of the field." Kiba casually commented.

"Indeed, it would be foolish of them to forsake the prime marksman conditions this field provides them by standing out. At close quarters the chance of hitting their own members is far too great, it makes a lot more sense to snipe from the back and lower our strength before deploying their close range fighters to block our advance when we get close to the other side." Asuna replied in a matter of fact tone of voice, eyes scanning the field for any possible advantage.

Kirito nearly laughed at the look Kiba was giving Asuna. But it wasn't surprising, seeing the normally calm, cheerful and polite Asuna downing her vice-commander persona was something that you had to get used to.

After all, after planning, organizing and them leading dozens of people into life or death battles for over two years Asuna had develop an analytical mind and strategic capabilities that could put most professional soldiers to shame. Not to mention a core of steel that allowed her to keep a cool head no matter the situation.

It was a very common occurrence amidst the best clearers, those who truly risked their lives in a daily basis, the development of what Argo called a 'battle persona', the ability to focus only at the occurrence, temporarily forsaking the bits of their personalities that were detrimental to their survival in other to maximize their chances.

He was used to that martial side of Asuna, after-all he did something similar every time he faced a challenging battle, but to others he guessed it would be a little unnerving.

His musings were cut short by the very surprised look that appeared at Asuna's face. Searching the field for the reason for her reaction he instantly saw it.

Forsaking every single advantage that Asuna had just carefully explained, a young woman with brown hair and green eyes, wearing a full set of silver armor with black accents and equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, was confidently walking towards their position, before stopping at the middle of the open area.

"I am Karlamine, one of Raiser-sama's [Knights]! I hereby challenge one of you to a duel in accordance to my knight's honor!"

The stupefied look Asuna was sporting was a clear indication that she hadn't seen that one coming. Understandable since him himself was having trouble with the idea.

A request for a duel in the middle of what was for all intents and purposes a battle royal between two teams? Where did that come from?

His personal puzzlement was only intensified as Kiba solemnly steeped forward before declaring in a loud voice.

"I Kiba, one of Rias-sama's [Knights] hereby accept your challenge under the weight of my knight's honor!"

And with that Kiba started to move towards the middle of the field, without a single strike being made to stop his advance.

Seeing the other members of Raiser's peerage that had showed themselves at the far end of the field Kirito traded a puzzled look with Asuna before shrugging his shoulders and following after Kiba.

If they were willing to allow them to cross half the distance without opposition he wouldn't be the one to complain, even if the frown Asuna was showing made it clear that she wanted to smack them all in the head with Sun-Tzu's 'The art of war'.

Doing a quick count of the opponent's numbers Kirito frowned. There were eight of them, two [Knights], two [Bishops], one [Rook] and three [Pawns], half of Raiser's full peerage had been sent to secure the area.

"Karlamine, what are you doing!" A kimono wearing girl shouted, if he wasn't mistaken she was a [Bishop].

"Do not interfere! This is a [Knights] duel!" Karlamine calmly said, unsheathing her broadsword, eyes fixed at Kiba's sword wielding form.

"Ignore her, she allowed all that meaningless knights babble to infect her brain, let's take the other two out and then if she loses we take out the last one." Said a young woman with long black hair arranged into five thin ponytails going around her head, a Great sword, a Zweihänder, strapped to her back, the second [Knight].

"Whatever, it's not like what you do will matter in the end; I'm not getting involved anyway."Said a blond girl in a pink Victorian style dress in a bored manner before calmly walking to the sidelines and taking a seat in one of the spectator benches at the edge of the field, the other [Bishop] Raiser's sister Ravel.

He really couldn't believe what he was seeing, they had forsaken the field advantage, allowed them to close their distance with no opposition and now one of them was forsaking the fight?

Raiser and his [Queen] had to be truly strong, for strategy and teamwork clearly hadn't been the way he won his former matches. If they had been a party at Aincrad they probably would have died at the first floor due to their lack of coordination!

Nonetheless they could use this, despite her quirks Kiba's opponent appeared to be the strongest of the group and with the other girl basically forfeiting it was six against two.

"Kirito take down the [Rook] and the [Pawns], I will take down the [Knight] and the [Bishop]." Asuna commanded already readying her rapier for the assault.

Focusing at his opponents he took notice that they all appeared to be hand to hand fighters. Lowering his stance, swords by his side he centered his resolve.

"You think you can take down all of us?!" One of the [Pawns] asked incredulously, standing around ten foot away from him having yet to even take a fighting stance.

They were underestimating them, their final mistake. You never underestimate an opponent no matter how unassuming or unthreatening he may look.

Gathering his demonic-power in his swords Kirito disappeared in a sudden burst of movement that belittled his piece, before appearing before the incredulous [Pawn].

"Sonic Leap!" He proclaimed bringing his dark enveloped swords down in a powerful arc, hitting his unsuspecting enemy across the chest in one clean movement.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's [Pawn] retires.]

"What the hell?!"

"What's with that speed?! Isn't he a [Rook]?!"

The twin cat girl [Pawns] screamed in shock.

The opponents [Rook], a woman wearing a mask at the left side of her face, was far more decisive, wasting no time with pointless questions she jumped to his position leg raised and ready to fall in an axe-kick.

Meeting the falling strike with a strike of his own he weathered the blow before promptly countering with his left blade.

"Vertical!" His sword blurred upwards with frightening speed, and despite her quick dodge a shallow cut still appeared at her left shoulder.

Looking at the wound with curiosity, she graced Kirito with a smile. "Not bad, not bad at all! My name is Isabela, let's see what else you can do!" With those words she took a fighting stance, her eyes shining at the prospect of fighting a strong opponent.

Looking around Kirito saw that the twins had finally composed themselves and were carefully approaching both his sides in order to box him in.

At the far side of the field Kiba was trading a series of fast paced blows with his opponent that had apparently set her sword on fire. And slightly closer to his location Asuna was dodging a series of fireballs and shockwaves that her opponents were continuously firing in order to try and keep her away, their bodies covered with shallow cuts.

Fast approaching, Isabela engaged Kirito in a flurry of strikes punches and kicks in a impressive display of martial arts. Blocking the strikes with his twin swords Kirito held his ground, patiently waiting for a chance to counter while keeping careful watch at the twins that were circling his side.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] and one [Rook] retires!] Grayfia voices sounds through the battlefield.

A smile appearing at his face Kirito ducked close to the ground before unleashing an fast attack at his opponent's torso, "Slant!" forcing her to gracelessly roll out of the way. Rias plan was right on track.

Before he could capitalize upon the opponent's vulnerability he was forced to quickly back step in order to avoid two kicks aimed at his head coming from both his sides as the twins engaged him in an impressive display of team work.

The moment one of their attacks finished the other was already striking, leaving little room for countering without being exposed to the other's strike.

But despite their expert coordination they appeared to have forgotten a very important fact, he was a [Rook].

Ignoring the second [Pawn] incoming strike he advanced for the twin that was just recovering from launching her own kick. Weathering the blow to the chest he approached the nervous looking girl, black enveloped swords ready to strike.

"Horizontal Square!" While the four chained attack momentarily left a trail of darkness in the shape of a square around the girl.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's [Pawn] retires.]

Taking a quick look at the [Knight's] battles he saw that Asuna was still untouched and pressuring her opponents while Kiba was apparently negating his adversary flame sword with a strange ice sword of his own.

They could do this!

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Rook] retires.]

That announcement brought his growing smile to a halt. Koneko had been taken down, that meant that Issei was on his own, tightening his grip on his swords he focused at the battle, they had to wrap this up quickly.

"Kirito, Switch!" Asuna shouted already speeding past him, her Rapier raised and glowing a deep blue as she readied her strike.

Not wasting a moment Kirito rushed towards Asuna's confused former opponents.

Ducking low to avoid a fireball shoot by the panicking [Bishop] he quickly approached the snarling [Knight].

"Don't underestimate me!" She screamed bringing her sword against the ground with all her strength, causing a massive shockwave to speed towards him.

Without breaking his stride Kirito twisted to the side, avoiding the shock-wave and approaching his opponent, swords aglow.

"Double circular!" He said dashing forward while making a full circle with his body, swords hitting his opponent in the chest twice in quick succession.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's one [Knight] and one [Pawn] retires.]

Seeing a movement in the corner of his eyes Kirito turned to see Issei had arrived, sacred gear already activated and was apparently confronting Ravel, although no hostile movements had been made by either part yet.

Side stepping another fireball he dashed forwards, it was time to end this.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's [Rook] retires.]

Dodging three more fireballs he closed the distance and unleashed his attack.

"Horizontal!"

[Raiser Phenex-sama's one [Bishop] and one [Knight] retires.]

Taking a look at the field Kirito confirmed that only Ravel remained, and she truly had no intention to fight if the calm way she appeared to be talking to Issei was any indication.

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Queen] retires.]

That brought him to a halt, Akeno had been taken down. The probable culprit being the enemy's [Queen], hopefully she had managed to weaken Yubelluna before being taken down.

"So what is the plan?" Kiba asked while walking towards him, a few cuts and burns across his body but overall looking fine.

"Buchou is not answering to the transceiver and that worries me." Asuna said standing by his side, not a single mark on her person. "The enemy's numbers have been greatly depleted; making both of us guard this area would be a waste, Kiba go quickly and find out what happened to Rias and Asia while I will hold this area, Kirito, go ahead and take Issei to the enemy base."

Starting to nod his agreement Kirito felt a shiver run down his spine. He had felt that many times before in Aincrad when something was about to happen, when a hidden danger was lurking. And if there was something Kirito trusted, were his instincts.

Without stopping to think he twisted, hitting Asuna with the flat of his blade and throwing her away from him and Kiba with all his strength.

The very next moment his world exploded in a sea of flames.

* * *

Issei really didn't know what to think. Here he was ready to fight, sacred gear up and running, four [Boosts] ready to use, only to find out his opponent had absolutely no desire to fight.

Ravel Phenex simply sat by his side while calmly talking to him in a slightly arrogant manner. Talking about how this was the Phenex clan era and how their immortality and healing tears made then all but invincible at the [Rating Games], and a lot of other stuff that he really couldn't make heads or tails about.

Looking at the field he saw that the others had finished their own battles and appeared to be discussing what to do next.

Deciding he should probably listen he started to walk towards them when suddenly Kirito twisted and shoved Asuna away with his sword.

Indignation filling him he opened his mouth to scream that that was no way to treat a beautiful girl, but the words stopped in his tongue when the field where Kirito and Kiba were standing exploded in a sea of flames.

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Knight] retires.]

Looking around he saw Asuna had regained her feet and was darting towards where Kirito had been, while frantically searching for the source of the attack.

When the dust was blown away by the wind Kirito was visible again. Body battered and burned, he was kneeling, swords piercing the ground while he valiantly tried to stand despite his injuries, gaze locked at one of the school buildings.

For standing on the roof of the closest building, flame's floating around her and a condescending look on her face was Raiser's [Queen] Yubelluna.

"Oh my, it seems you survived the blast. Let's fix that, shall we?" She said while flicking one finger and sending one of the orbs that was floating around her straight at Kirito chest.

Crossing his swords before him Kirito endured the explosion before dropping to the ground, swords falling at his side.

"You…!" Asuna snarled, looking straight at Yubelluna with a murderous look at her face, darting at her direction.

Looking at the approaching [Knight] with condescension Yubelluna started to shoot her orbs from her perch at the building roof.

Using her speed to doge the barrage Asuna drew closer and closer to the building, gaze never wavering from her target.

Issei had no idea how she was going to reach Yubelluna's position; being a new devil they had no knowledge of flight after-all.

What Asuna did next made his jaw drop in surprise.

With a powerful leap Asuna jumped towards one of the building walls where upon making contacted with its surface she promptly kicked off jumping to the next wall, and the next, and the next.

Like some kind of game character Asuna reached the roof after a series of wall jumps without slowing down in the slightest.

Despite her surprise Yubelluna launched her remaining orbs while spreading her wings to escape the approaching threat.

Weaving between the strikes Asuna raised her rapier, blade filled with a furious blue energy, and attacked her fleeing enemy.

"Star Splash!" She proclaimed in defiance, her sword all but disappearing as eight flash looking strikes plummeted towards Yubelluna at an incredible speed.

Despite her injuries Yubelluna managed to take wing, rising above the reach of Asuna's awaiting rapier.

Looking at her injured form Yubelluna sharply turned her face to look at Asuna, rage distorting her face.

"How dare you! You inferior being!" She screamed raising her hands and forming a massive fireball above her form. "Disappear into oblivion!"

But before she could unleash her strike a black shadow appeared behind her.

Despite his injuries Kirito had taken wing and flown towards the enemy, black enveloped swords by his side and ready to strike.

"Double Circular!" He exclaimed twisting his body and hitting Yubelluna in the chest, throwing her towards the ground bellow, before dismissing his wings and collapsing on the roof.

Jumping to the field bellow Asuna darted towards her opponent in order to take her out before she could take off again.

But her charge was brought to a halt when Yubelluna battered form raised to one knee and proceeded to do a literal carpet-bombing of the entire sports field, keeping Asuna at bay.

"Ravel! Your Tears!" Yubelluna demanded, not stopping her onslaught for even a moment.

Isse saw Ravel take a small vial from a chain around her neck before carelessly tossing it to the awaiting [Queen].

Seeing the small vial flowing through the air Issei remembered Ravel earlier boosting. Phoenix tears were a miraculous substance capable of instantly healing injuries.

They had to stop her before she drank that! But how to do it?

She was too far away, if he were to shoot his demonic-power at her she would see it and evade.

Kirito could barely move, and even Asuna impressive speed was not enough to pass the field of explosions that separated her from Yubelluna.

If only she was even faster, if he could only increase her speed, if only he could boost her…

And then suddenly Issei knew what he had to do, the knowledge of how to do so appearing in his mind like it had always been there.

With a crimson light his sacred gear changed, covering his whole arm, a second gem appearing along its surface.

"Asuna! Take her out!" Issei screamed while pointing his arm towards Asuna. "[Boosted Gear], [Gift]!"

**[Transfer!]**

With those words he shoots a ball of demonic-power at Asuna, the moment it connects a fierce blue aura exploded around her form.

Taking one incredulous look at her body, Asuna locked her gaze at Yubelluna's position across the exploding field, determination filling her features.

The next moment, it was over.

There was no flash of movement, no sudden blur, absolutely no indication whatsoever that she had even moved.

It was as if Asuna had moved in the moment between moments.

One moment she was standing there rapier raised, the next, she was across the field, sword piercing through Yubelluna's chest.

An incredulous look on her face, Yubelluna dropped the vial she had just grabbed, before being enveloped in light and disappearing.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's [Queen] retires.]

Quickly grabbing the vial, Asuna disappeared towards Kirito's location.

A smile on his face Issei nearly jumped in fright when Ravel spoke at his side, having momentarily forgotten she was still there.

"Your group is more impressive than I thought, but in the end you are just delaying the inevitable." She proceeded in a bored tone of voice. "It seems that Onii-sama is already fighting Rias-sama, since he challenged her due to doing unexpectedly well in the battle. In the end it is over, she can't possibly defeat Onii-sama."

Hearing those words Issei noticed that the top of the main school building was overwhelmed by continues jets of flames and blasts of Rias dark-crimson power of destruction.

"We have to go back her up." Kirito said, completely healed by the Phoenix tears.

[Raiser Phenex-sama's two [Pawns] promote into [Queen].]

Those words brought them to a halt. The two remaining [Pawns] had apparently managed to sneak past them and use their promotion skill. If two more [Queens] were to join the fray things would not bode well for Rias chances.

"Issei quickly go and use promotion! Then go help Rias!" Asuna commanded seriously.

Taking one quick look at Ravel's uninterested expression, Issei nodded before starting to run towards the student council's room, leaving behind two resolute pair of eyes to take care of the new threat.

* * *

Quickly climbing towards the school roof Issei felt the power flowing trough him. The [Rook] promotion he had used in the battle against the Fallen-Angels was nothing compared to the power he felt now due to his promotion into [Queen].

Shoving the door's open he saw Raiser's head being blown away by a sphere of destruction, only for it to reappear in a flash of flames completely untouched.

"Buchouuuu, Issei reporting for duty!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, fists raised and ready to attack.

Asia was standing by the side, quickly treating Rias wounds, a worried look on her face.

Rias looked exhausted, her clothes torn and burned, but thanks to Asia's healing her body was fine.

Raiser looked perfectly fine, even his clothes looked completely unruffled, as if he had just get dressed and left for a morning walk.

"Tch. An annoying insect came up. Give up Rias it's useless, you can't possible defeat me. You will end up using all your energy long before you can exhaust me." Raiser said in a contemptuous tone of voice, completely ignoring Issei's entrance

The only answer he got was another sphere of destruction blowing his head away.

"Buchou rest up and leave this to me! Kirito and Asuna are holding out the other pieces so we just have to take down this fried chicken!"

"You insolent insect!" Raiser snarled, sending a jet of flames at Issei's direction.

"Let's do this [Boosted gear]!" He said rolling out of the way.

**[Explosion!]**

Feeling his body fill with power Issei darted towards Raiser's uncaring form.

Swinging a fist at Raiser's face Issei smiled when he saw Raiser arrogantly taking the blow.

The moment his fist connected Raiser's head disappeared in a shower of flames. Issei had managed to accumulate twelve [Boosts] in his way up, and after his promotion to [Queen] that level of power was hardly something to scoff at.

"You…" Raiser's tried to speak but was stopped by another of Issei's fists.

Issei hits three more times before a sudden explosion of flames sends him flying away, giving Raiser time to reform properly.

"You have grown strong boy, very well I shall face you properly!" Raiser says, coating his body in flames and rushing towards Issei.

They start to exchange blows at a fast pace, Issei's every hit making a part of Raiser's body to disappear into flames and reform immediately, but despite that he doesn't slow down in the slightest.

Taking a blow to his chest without a care, Raiser's close in with Issei before hitting him in the gut with a flame enclosed fist, sending him crashing against a wall.

"Give up boy, it's futile, you can't win!" He says arrogantly, calmly walking towards Issei.

"Shut up!" Issei replied getting up despite the pain he was feeling. "Scum like you doesn't deserve to be with Rias-buchou! I will protect Rias virginity!"

And with that he charged at Raiser, once again engaging in combat.

Hit after hit is delivered, and time and again Raiser's reforms, sensing that he isn't making progress Issei retreats and gather his demonic-power at his hands.

"Dragon Shot!"Issei screams, firing a huge blast of crimson energy at Raiser and taking out half of the school building in the process.

**[Reset.]**

Issei fells the power leaving his body, looking at the massive dust filled crater before him he figures it's over.

"Impressive boy, very impressive." Raiser says walking out of the dust cloud.

His still doesn't appear to have any injury on his body, but a slightly winded look and sweat at his brow, make it noticeable that the shot had some effect.

"But now it's over."

Dashing forward Raiser starts to lay hit after hit against Issei's body.

Knowing he can't go down, Issei tries to dodge, but without the [Boosts] the blows are simply moving too fast.

**[Boost!]**

Issei proceeds to move slightly faster, but is not enough, Raiser's unrelenting assault continues.

"I'm not allowing you time to reach such power again!" Raiser's declares before hitting Issei with a heavy, flame encased blow and throwing him against the ground.

Laying inside the crater Issei could feel his vision growing darker.

Desperately trying to get up, Issei refused to accept defeat, it couldn't end like this! Everyone was counting on him! Rias-buchou was counting on him! Even if his body was turned to shreds he wouldn't allow it to end like this!

**[Is this what you truly desire?]**

Suddenly getting up, Issei looked for the source of the resounding voice, noticing that the pain had disappeared.

Red. That was all he could see. Everywhere he looked it was filled with the same red landscape.

**[Never give up, never bow down! To do otherwise would be an insult to our power!]**

Looking up he sees the source of the voice. Looking at him is a gigantic red dragon, its head alone bigger than the entire Occult Research Clubroom. His shock is only magnified by the realization that all the red he was seeing was in fact the dragon's body.

**[So? What do you have to say? Looking like that you shall never become strong!]**

"Who are you?" Issei asked, fighting of the shock of talking with a huge dragon.

**[Welsh-Dragon, Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. Hyoudou Issei, I'm the one that resides inside of your left arm.]**

"You are my sacred gear?!" Issei exclaims in shock.

Nodding his answer Ddraig continued.

**[Tell me Hyoudou Issei, do you wish to accept the pathetic result that fate is about to bestow upon you? Or are you willing to triumph over destiny no matter the cost?]**

Looking at the proud mythical being Issei realizes that he has no idea what is going on. But one thing was certain, no matter what he couldn't let Rias-buchou down, he had to beat Raiser!

**[You are an interesting being Hyoudou Issei. So let the price be paid! Let our powers be one and our enemies fall!]**

Issei heard all that in fascination when suddenly a burning feeling overcame his left arm.

**[Learn to use our true power. Train and grow stronger, for one day the 'White One' shall come to face us in combat.]**

Combat? 'White One'? What was he talking about?

**[You will know when the time is right, for it's our destinies to fight them. Get stronger for that day. Now go and show those that laughed at us the true power of the existence called 'Dragon'!]**

Blinking his eyes Issei noticed that he was once again at the crater in the school roof.

The idea it had been all a crazy dream disappeared when he looked at his left arm. His scale covered red left arm.

His eyes resolute he got up, he knew what he had to do.

"How are you still standing?!" Raiser asked in shock.

"Shine! [Over boost]!" Issei proclaims raising his left arm.

**[Over Booster!]**

A fierce crimson light is emitted from the gems in his sacred gear, the light enveloping Issei completely.

When it faded a draconic looking red armor covered his entire body.

**[Boost!]**

Hurrying towards Raiser Issei started to attack, knowing that once again time was everything.

**[Boost!]**

The power he received from Ddraig was incredible but also had severe limitations.

**[Boost!]**

The scale mail provided by the [Over Boost] greatly increased his overall power while simultaneously allowing him to forsake the ten-second period between [Boosts].

**[Boost!]**

But its downside was that it lasted only ten seconds and after that he would be unable to use his sacred gear for three days.

**[Boost!]**

A sink or swim method, all or nothing. He thought while hitting Raiser without pause.

**[Boost!]**

But that was fine, for Rias-buchou he would do the impossible!

**[Boost!]**

For Rias-buchou he would take down a Phoenix!

**[Boost!]**

Weathering the flames Raiser was shooting at him, he proceeded on his onslaught.

**[Boost!]**

Throwing Raiser against the wall, he prepared to end this.

**[Boost!]**

**[Boost!]**

**[Boost!]**

Twelve [Boosts] his safety limit, but for Rias-buchou sake that didn't matter.

**[Boost!]**

**[Boost!]**

[Raiser Phenex-sama's two [Pawns] retires.]

**[Boost!]**

Everyone was giving their all, he could do no less!

**[Boost!]**

**[Boost!]**

**[Boost!]**

**[Boost!]**

Feeling his muscles being torn to shreds and his body breaking down, Issei unleashed his attack.

"Rias-buchou is mine! Dragon Shot!"

A gargantuan wave of crimson energy flew towards Raiser, annihilating everything in its path and shaking the very foundations of the dimension they were in.

His armor disappearing in a shower of red sparks, Issei dropped unable to keep standing, but a pair of arms grabbed him before he could hit the ground.

"You idiot! What were you thinking?!" Rias asked in distress seeing all the injuries in his body and his scale covered left arm.

Kneeling at his side Asia quickly started to heal his injuries.

[Raiser Phenex-sama has been defeated; the battle goes to Rias Gremory-sama.]

"I made Rias-buchou a promise." He said trying to smile, but stopped when the movement caused an intense wave of pain to flow through his body.

"You are an idiot." Rias said with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "But you are my idiot!" And with those words she leaned forward giving Issei a quick kiss on the lips.

Smiling despite the pain Issei basked at the soft feeling of Rias lips. His path to become the strongest [Pawn], solidifying in his heart.

They had won; the [Rating Game] was over.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This was a truly big chapter. I just keep thinking of things I wanted to put in it and before I knew it, it was this size.

Like Akeno's battle for instance, I don't remember ever seeing someone put it in a story and I thought that Akeno deserved to have her battle in here. All we ever hear is that she lost due to Yubelluna using the Phoenix Tears.

I'm quite happy with the result, the [Rating Game] ended up shaping up quite nicely in my opinion.

Henceforth we shall be venturing through uncharted waters but don't worry, I have every intention of keeping this story way beyond Raiser's Arc. Point in fact I'm already working on the next chapter.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 7 - A Familiar's Face

**Author's notes:** Firstly I would like to thank everyone that favorite, followed or reviewed the story. And a special thanks to all the reviewers, thanks to you we have passed the one hundred reviews mark!

Secondly I would like to inform that I will be taking the suggestion of some of my reviewers and henceforth I will be putting the characters thoughts in '_Italic'_.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**[Boosted Gear/Ddraig]**

Lastly: **I do not own Highschool DxD or SwordArtOnline**.

* * *

**A Familiar's Face**

While carefully arranging the contents of the basket at her side on the blanket she had already spread, Asuna smiled remembering how all that troublesome forced engagement nonsense between Rias and Raiser had disappeared upon their victory in the [Rating Game], just like a nightmare upon dawn.

They had given their all, and pushed past their limits in order to challenge Rias fate, and in the end they had succeeded. But that didn't mean there hadn't been costs to the victory, Issei's unbelievable act of taking down a member of the Phenex clan had extracted a heavy toll.

After the battle nearly all his muscles had been torn to shreds and there had been serious internal injury to some of his organs too. Even under the power of Asia [Twilight Healing] it had took Issei over nine hours to be finally healed.

Considering the fact that Asia could heal deep cuts and broken bones in a matter of seconds that truly showed how grave the situation had been.

And despite Asia best efforts Issei's left hand was still covered in scales and looking like a claw, a dragon's claw.

But Issei had been completely unrepentant about his little suicide gambit, the risk all but forgotten due to Rias kiss.

He was so lost in his euphoria at the memory of the kiss that he seriously was not concerned by the change.

He wasn't even a little worried by the fact that he had apparently made a deal with an extremely powerful being that supposedly lived inside his sacred gear, without even trying to understand what that would entail or its possible consequences.

Shaking her head and giving up at understanding how the peerage's only [Pawn] mind worked, Asuna finished setting down their lunch.

Rias had given them all the day off in thanks for their efforts in both the training and the match.

Although Asuna suspected that, if Rias mutterings about which was the best way to move in with Issei was any indicator, there had been some ulterior motive to that little bit of kindness.

Rias motivation aside, the beautiful weather and clear skies where the reason why she and Kirito had decided about having an outdoor lunch in the park and invited Koneko along in order to cheer her up, since she had been downtrodden due to being ambushed by Yubelluna.

Asuna had to admit that, when she had first joined the peerage, she had been suspicious of how close Kirito was being with the little girl.

Kirito was a very reserved person after all, opening up to only the select few that he trusted. But despite that he had formed a very strong bond with his fellow [Rook] in less than a week.

But her misgivings had completely disappeared shortly after meeting her.

Koneko for all her strength and stoic exterior was in fact just a kind little girl, a kind little girl that had no family and was hiding her pain beneath a mask of strength.

Just being near the little girl tingled all of Asuna's maternal instincts. She wanted to make her feel safe and happy, to make those little smiles that had been getting ever more common since they had started to dote upon her to never leave her face.

And she was sure that Kirito was the same, resulting in the small [Rook] being more often than not near their side.

She didn't know if Kirito had made the connection or not, but Koneko and Yui had a lot in common in regards at how they had entered into the couple's life.

They hadn't been able to spend much time with Yui due to the intensive training for the match, but before that she had been truly ecstatic at finding out that, in her words, she had gained a new sister.

Kirito's gob smacked reaction to the statement had been truly amusing, but the little AI had a point. After all, wasn't having a picnic in the park something a family would normally do?

'_Even if doing a bare-handed super strengthened spar in a secluded part of the park before eating kind of destroyed any normalcy the scene could have had.'_ Asuna thought looking at all the craters the two [Rooks] had left around while they were trying to hit each other.

Kirito had wanted to test if his in game martial arts skill was as effective as their swordskills. His reasoning being that they couldn't have Kiba near them all the time to provide weaponry, and he didn't want to be caught in a helpless situation.

'_Why can't he just admit that he is a training nut?'_ She thought with fondness, while watching Kirito avoid a chain of strikes delivered by Koneko before trying to use his height advantaged to take her down.

But Koneko was proving the gap between someone that use martial arts as a complementary skill, and someone that used martial arts as their main skill.

Easily waving around the blow Koneko grabbed Kirito's extended arm before throwing him against the ground and immobilizing him in a stranglehold.

"All right you two, stop it already. Come and let's eat." Asuna said, stopping the match despite her own amusement at seeing Kirito being pressed against the ground by such a small girl.

The speed in which both of them appeared at her side made her wonder what kind of [Rook] pieces Rias had used.

"Itadakimasu!"

"…Itadakimasu."

They both said before happily eating the food she had prepared, their eyes sparkling at the taste.

Smiling in bemusement Auna started to eat herself, wondering why everyone had such over the top reactions to her food. They were simple sandwiches after all, but both [Rooks] were devouring them like it was the food of the Gods.

'_It wasn't like she was some amazing cook or something… was she?'_ She thought while all the food she had prepared was disappearing at an astonishing rate.

* * *

Rias was quite happy with how things turned out.

The Gremory family plans had been put to rest, the marriage had been cancelled and she was free to live her life as her own person. All thanks to her peerage, her real family.

Against all odds they had won against Raiser at the [Rating Game]. The fact that a Devil that was not yet fully matured and had never even participated in the game had defeated a member of the Phenex clan had surely raised quite a few eyebrows in the underworld.

'_This will show them for underestimating my peerage.'_ She thought with a smile. All the new members of her peerage were simply remarkable, Asia and her healing ability, Kirito and Asuna and their sword skills, and of course dear Issei and his Longinus.

Sensing that the rest of the peerage was approaching the clubroom, Rias rested her tea cup on the table and waited with Akeno and Kiba for their arrival.

Shortly after, an angry looking Koneko entered the building followed by a worried Asia, a bemused Kirito, a stern Asuna, and a completely bruised Issei.

"…You reap what you sow" Koneko muttered while sitting at the couch.

"Seriously, what were you thinking? Peeping at Koneko-chan and her classmates while they were changing! Have you no shame?" Asuna admonished in a stern voice.

"Geez, why are you so..." Rias sighed in astonishment. _'She was living at his house, along with a very willing Asia, and he still went peeping at other girls?'_

"Ara ara. You have to keep the level of peeping at girls changing at a moderate level Ise-kun." Akeno teased with a smile on her face as she poured tea to the peerage.

"I may have gotten a little too carried away." Issei said in slight embarrassment.

"Issei if you can't control yourself I will show you anytime when I'm getting changed." Kiba added in a teasing tone.

"Shuuuut up! How can I enjoy looking at a guy getting changed! I can't even enjoy looking at a girl with an undeveloped body!" Issei looked completely appalled by the mere thought, completely missing the fact Kiba was joking.

"…Undeveloped..." Koneko muttered, glaring at the [Pawn].

"Ise-san. You shouldn't be peeping at girls getting changed…I…if you want to see… the naked body of women that much…I can..." Asia trailed off while wriggling her body shyly.

Despite the obvious meaning behind the former nun words, Issei simple looked uncomprehendingly; completely oblivious to what was being said between the lines. "Yes. If you want to see naked bodies, you can just tell me. I can show you mine at anytime inside the bath or in bed." Rias half teased, half stated, a grin on her face.

A dreamy look appeared on Issei's face, a look that was soon erased when an angry looking Asia pinched his cheek.

'_Living with those two is turning up to be even more fun than I expected.'_ Rias thought with a smile, taking a sip out of the steaming cup of tea.

"Alright everyone, Issei-kun antics aside, I have called you all here to address a matter we have been neglecting do to the situations that just kept pilling up one after the other." Rias said in a business like tone of voice, making all the peerage to stop talking and focus on her words.

"Issei, Asia, Asuna, Kirito, it's time for you all to acquire your familiars. A familiar is an existence which acts as a helper of sorts, supporting their masters and helping them. You could say that they become the hands and feet of us devils."

A sudden crimson flash happens and perched on Rias hand appears a red bat. "This is my familiar."

"This one here is mine." Akeno said after summoning one of her little Onis to the palm of her hand.

"…This is Shiro." Said Koneko while hugging a white kitten and immediately getting Asuna to stand by her side to see the cute familiar.

"Mine is…" Kiba started to say.

"No one is interested in your familiar." Issei harshly interrupted, refusing to look his way.

"You are so cold." Kiba said with an expression of fake hurt at the straight rejection, while making a small bird to appear on his shoulder.

"A familiar is a basic for devils; they help their masters in both ordinary chores, such as distributing the contract pamphlets in their master's behalf," Rias said while her bat was enveloped in a cloud of smoke and a young woman appeared on its place. "And even in battles, acting as scouts or delivering messages. You all need one since they can be used for adapting to various situations."

"Now we will be…"

But Rias words were interrupted when the magic-circle in the center of the room started to shine.

Eight forms appeared out of the circle, being lead by a young bespectacled woman in her late teens with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes.

"Sona, what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Rias asked with a smile, happy to see her friend slash rival.

"Hello Rias, since things finally seen to be calming down I decided it was the right time to introduce the new members of both our peerages." She said in a matter of fact tone, a faint smile on her face.

"Heeee?! Kaichou-san is a Devil?!" Issei exclaimed in surprise.

"Oh so you didn't mention us to Hyoudou, Rias-senpai? Then again, it's also weird not to notice us, when we are all Devils and go to the same school." A young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes said in an arrogant manner.

"Saji, it can't be helped because we are not supposed to contact each other at normal times. Also it hasn't been that long since he became a Devil. Hyoudou-kun is responding like he is supposed to." Sona admonished.

Seeing the look of absolute confusion on Issei face, and the curiosity on the other new members of her peerage, Rias decided to explain.

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri, and she and her peerage act as the student council of the academy."

"The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phenex. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri that is in control. You could say that being in charge is split between day-time and night-time." Akeno said, taking over the explanation.

"You guys are only getting a peaceful school life because Kaichou and us, her Devil servants, are working at daytime. It won't be bad for you to remember that, you know? By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou. I'm in second year, and I am Kaichou's [Pawn]."

"Oooh, we are in the same year and you are also a [Pawn] just like me!" Issei exclaimed happily.

But Saji reaction was the exact opposite to Isse's, with a pained look and a heavy sight he looked at his fellow [Pawn].

"Please don't say that, you actually just damaged my pride very badly. For you, one of the perverted trio to say we are anything alike…even if we share the same piece it is too much."

"W-What did you say!?" Issei shouted in anger.

"Oh? You want to go at it? Even if I look like this, I'm a [Pawn] that consumed four pieces. Even if I just turned into a Devil, I won't lose against someone like you." He said arrogantly.

"Saji, stop that." Sona interjected sharply.

"Bu…but Kaichou!"

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow High-class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it's a meeting between allies to introduce you and Ruruko Nimura-kun to Rias" She said while pointing to a small girl with brown hair in twin ponytails. "While also meeting Rias new members, Hyoudou-kun, Asia-san, Asuna-san and Kirito-kun. If you are my servant, then don't embarrass me picking fights needlessly. Besides…"

Sona stared intently at Issei.

"Saji, you can't win against Hyoudou-kun right now. He is the one who defeated the third son of the house of Phenex. Consuming eight [Pawn] pieces was not just for show."

"Eight pieces!? Wait, this is the guy who defeated the Phoenix!? For this guy to beat that Raiser... I thought that it was Kiba or Himejima-senpai who rescued Rias-senpai…"

"I am sorry Hyoudo Issei-kun. My servant hasn't experienced as much as you, and still has some rude attitudes in him. If it's okay, can you please get along with him?" Sona asked with a smile.

Uncomfortable with the unusual attention Issei hastily nodded in agreement.

"Saji, please get along with Rias new members." Sona said in a matter of fact tone.

"Eh? Ye…yes! Please get along with me…." Saji said while reluctantly bowing his head, an unsatisfied look on his face.

"Yes. Let's get along." Asia replied back cheerfully, a big smile on her face.

"If it's Asia-san, then I am very happy to comply!" Saji said grabbing Asia's hand, his attitude a complete opposite to the one he was giving Issei just moments before.

An angry look on his face, Issei darted forward, grabbing Saji's hand and squeezing it hard.

"Hahaha! Saji-kun! Please look after me as well! Also I'll seriously fucking kill you if you lay a finger on Asia-chan. Okay, Saji-kun!?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice, a fake smile on his face.

"Yes! Yes! Let's get along Hyoudou-kun! To have such beauties around a beast like you. You really are a Brute-kun! Man, I wish there was a divine punishment to strike down beasts like you! Why don't you leave and see if lightning falls on you while you are on your way home!" Saji replied with his own fake smile, squeezing Issei's hand even harder.

Looking at the squabbling [Pawns] trying to crush their respective hands while never dropping their fake smiles, Rias shake her head before turning towards Sona.

"You must have a hard time."

"You too." Sona replied in sympathy, while both of them sighed.

"Rias, why are all of your familiars in here?" Sona asked, seeing all the familiars around the clubroom.

"I was explaining about the familiars to my new members and was planning to take them to the familiar forest tomorrow night." She explained.

"How troublesome, I was also planning to take my new members to the familiar forest tomorrow." Sona replied with a bothered expression.

"Indeed, the familiar master only guides one peerage at a time, and he only appears at the full moon." She replied in the same way.

"Perhaps we could decide who goes ourselves, don't you think?" Sona said in a carefree manner, a strange glint in her eyes.

"Is this a challenge?" Rias asked her eyes shining in answer.

"And if it is?" Sona asked with a fierce smile.

"I thought you would never ask." Rias answered smiling in kind.

* * *

Kirito really couldn't believe what had just happened.

Rias and Sona had decided that they would set things straight with a Tennis match between them and their [Queen's].

Standard Tennis rules, first to win two sets would be the victor, normal enough.

But what followed was anything but a normal Tennis match.

'_How haven't anyone noticed they are not human I will never know.'_ Kirito thought while looking at the crater filled tennis court.

All four participants had simply abused their demonic-powers right from the start of the match, moving at impossible speeds and infusing the tennis ball with enough power to rival an average sized cannonball.

All that while being watched by over half of the school population, which apparently thought nothing was wrong if some of the students could move at speeds that put most Olympic athletes to shame or could hit a tennis ball with enough force to cause craters on the ground.

'_Is this a Devils ability or are humans really that oblivious?' _He thought while looking at all the carefree looking students leaving the Tennis court that had been turned into something more closely resembling a bombing site.

And despite all the destruction the match ended in a draw, when the participant's tennis rackets simply broke due to the stress they most certainly hadn't been made to endure.

Both [Kings] had decided that they would settle things in a dodge-ball match, with all members participating.

And so they were going towards the Gym while all students were leaving the school grounds.

Taking a position next to Asuna, he prepared himself. If the Tennis match was any indication, this would be far from a normal dodge-ball game.

"Very well the rules are simple, if you're hit by one of the four balls and it touches the ground or it's grabbed by an opponent you're out, if you throw the ball and an opponent grabs it before it hits the ground, you're out. Also you cannot cross into the opponent's side of the field. The first side to remove all opponents is the winner." Rias said with fire in her eyes.

"Then let's do this Rias. It's time too see who is the victor." Sona replied, her eyes shining in determination.

Not needing any more prompting both [Kings] and their [Queens] raised their demonic-power infused dodge-balls above their heads before firing them at incredible speeds against the opponent's side.

Seeing a ball that Asuna had dodged hitting the ground and bouncing his way at an incredible speed, Kirito grabbed it with his [Rook] strength before looking for a target.

'_This is going to be interesting.'_ He thought while launching the ball with an improvised sword skill against one of the opponents members, hitting the surprised opponent before being forced to duck under a retaliatory strike made by Sona's [Queen].

"Asia, watch out!" Issei cried while taking a hit meant for the devil-nun, the ball bouncing high into the air and going towards the opponent's side.

"Kirito!" Asuna exclaimed running towards him, eyes fixed on the flying ball.

Understanding what she wanted, Kirito crouched, hands entwined and ready before him.

Asuna stepped into his waiting hands before being launched high into the air. Grabbing the flying ball she took quick aim before firing the ball at top speeds against Saji's incredulous face. Effectively saving Issei and taking down two opponents at once.

Dodging another ball Kirito allowed a fierce smile to appear on his face, devil-dodge-ball was turning out to be quite interesting after all.

* * *

When the glow of the magic-circle stopped Asuna looked around to see they were in a deep forest. There were giant trees all around them filtering all but a few pale rays of crimson moonlight, leaving much of the forest hidden in shadows.

'_This place really lives up to its name; it feels like something could pop up at any moment.'_ She thought while scanning her surroundings.

"Get daze!" A loud voice shouted from above, startling all of them due to its suddenness.

Quickly turning around Asuna saw a young man wearing rough looking clothes and a turned cap on his head standing on one of the tree branches high up.

"My name is Satooji the Familiar Master!"

He shouted before jumping off the branch and twirling gracefully in the air… and face-planting on the ground.

"Satooji-san, I brought the ones I spoke of." Rias calmly said, not even slightly disturbed by the Familiar Master odd behavior.

"Hee. A dull faced boy and a blonde beauty huh, oh and these two have a nice look in their eyes. OK! Leave it to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!"

Seeing Issei angry expression at being called dull faced Rias started to explain the situation.

"Satooji- san is a professional in terms of familiars having an extensive knowledge of their habits and characteristics. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?"

"Yes." They all replied while wearily looking at the strange man.

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? A strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?" Satooji asked in a friendly manner.

"Don't say something scary like poison type all of a sudden. So, what type do you recommend?" Issei asked.

Smiling at the question, Satooji got out something that looked like a catalogue before pointing at a picture of an extremely ferocious looking creature.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a single devil that has caught her yet! Or even survived the encounter! That would be obvious, since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!"

Only silence greeted Satooji eager suggestion of going hunting a Maou level Dragon-King for a familiar.

"This doesn't look like the level of a familiar! It's like the super boss! The final Boss! And no one has caught it yet!? Do you even know the meaning of 'recommending'!? I feel as if I was thrown into the last dungeon of a RPG!" Issei exclaimed in a slightly panicking manner breaking the silence the suggestion had brought.

"That sounds good. It seems like they will get along well since they are both legendary dragons. Ise, you are my adorable servant, so it might be acceptable if you can pull that off." Rias said in fake sternness, a teasing glint in her eyes.

Issei expression upon hearing those words made it clear that he didn't notice the teasing nature of the order.

"It's impossible, Buchou! I can tell that we won't be able to get along even from a single glance at this book!"

"It's just your imagination, Ise-kun. Yeah, you can do it, I trust in you." Kiba said, joining in on the teasing.

"Shut up, Kibaaaa! You go and hunt it, damn it!" Issei shouted before taking a calming breath and turning toward Satooji.

"Umm, I don't need a familiar like this one, so aren't there any other ones which are friendly and easier to catch?" He asked with a hopeful expression.

"Hahaha! I see, then how about this one? Hydra!" Satooji happily proclaimed pointing at the picture of a gigantic nine headed serpent surrounded by skulls.

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal and has an extremely bloodthirsty temper, even going so far as killing its own master! See? Pretty useful right?"

While silence once again dominated the forest, Asuna wondered if living alone in a forest filled with deadly creatures was the reason Satooji ended up like this, or if he had been dumped in the forest because he already was this way in the first place.

"Can I punch him? Buchou, can I punch this guy?" Issei asked, clearly annoyed by the Familiar Master good natured suicide looking suggestions.

"Calm down, Ise. A Hydra is a very rare familiar, so it would be wonderful for you o acquire one! And if I remember right, there is one deep in this forest! We would be able to return by the end of today after you capture it!" Rias said while looking deep into the forest, as if she was seriously considering making Issei to go and capture the Hydra.

Issei ghost white face and appalled look made it painfully clear that he hadn't noticed the corners of Rias mouth twitching in amusement.

"Hahaha, you should experience the adventure!" Satooji agreed while giving a thumbs up, clearly not seeing anything wrong in going after a deadly nine headed poisonous beast.

"Stop messing with me! I don't want a monster which is more powerful than me!" Issei exclaimed.

"This boy sure has lots of requests. Then, what would you prefer?" He asked in disappointment.

"Aren't there any cute familiars? Like girl-types." Issei asked hopefully.

Making a displeased sound with his tongue Satooji went on to explain the complexities of familiars.

"That's why newbie's don't understand anything. Listen, you have to catch powerful familiars. And each one has different abilities. If you are trying to become a Familiar Master then you have to catch all different types and raise them in order to acquire the most powerful abilities. And also…"

"I also want a cute familiar." Asia asked innocently, peeking from behind Issei where she had been hiding since Satooji appeared.

"Okay, I understand." He immediately agreed with a happy smile on his face.

Standing beside Issei Kirito put a hand on the angry looking [Pawn's] shoulder to contain him, least he actually were to attack the familiar master.

* * *

"Listen up, water spirits gather around this lake." Satooji said in a small voice.

Hiding in the underbrush Asuna looked into the clear lake in front of them. The way it's surface glittery and sparkled even in the pale moonshine of the forest truly gave it a supernatural feel, as if it was a very sacred place.

"Yes, the water spirits, Undine, 'The Maiden of the Mist', live in this lake. But they don't usually show themselves in front of others so stay hidden everyone."

According to Satooji Undines are beautiful maidens with pure hearts and beautiful bodies and posses incredible healing abilities.

'_But I guess Issei stopped listening after hearing maiden and beautiful in the same sentence.'_ Asuna thought while glaring at the perverted look on Issei's face.

"B-Buchou, since it would be my familiar I can do whatever I want with it right?" He asked far too eagerly.

"Yes, do as you like. It would become your familiar after all." Rias answered with a strange glint on her eyes and a small smile on her face.

"Oh, the lake started glowing. An Undine should make its appearance soon." Satooji said pointing towards the lake.

As the light diminished the figure of the water spirit became visible. Beautiful light-blue hair that's sparked with an inner light and an elegant transparent robe covering its body…it's massively huge bodybuilder body…

"What the fuck is thisssssssss!?" Issei screamed abandoning his cover, tears on his eyes.

"That is a Undine. Beautiful isn't it?" Satooji asked good-naturedly.

"No no no! No matter how you look at it, that is a bodybuilder in training! Look at it! Those biceps that can destroy a human's body, those fist that can crush boulders! That is not a maiden! It's a war veteran, a man of valor!"

"Yeah, Undines always battle in order to demark and keep their territory so they are quite strong. But it sure is a strong looking spirit even for an Undine. That is quite rare, I recommend you to catch it. A water spirit specializing in punching sure would be useful right."

"It is bad! It isn't a healing-type at all! It is like the killing-type! I don't need a healing-type spirit which has enormous punch power! I wanted a female-type spirit!" Issei cried out loud.

"But, that is the female-type you know? And it has quite a lot of potential." Satooji said confused.

"I so didn't want to hear that!" Issei screamed, covering his eyes and dropping to the ground unable to deal with the sight before his eyes.

"So Ise, it looks like quite a good familiar. Won't you catch it?" Rias asked demurely, the glint in her eyes stronger than ever.

Ignoring Issei's answering sobs, and the sudden understanding of what exactly that glint in Rias eyes meant, Asuna focused on the… peculiar familiar.

'_I could swear that I have seen something similar before.' _She thought while trying to remember why she was having this feeling of familiarity.

"Asuna, is it just me or does the Undine look an awful lot like one of floors 66th 'Love Seekers'?" Kirito asked with a strangled voice.

With sudden realization she nodded her agreement. Indeed the Familiar before them bore a striking resemblance to the high level mobs on that floor.

"Ah, another one has appeared." Satooji said breaking her train of thought.

After uncovering his eyes in hope that the first Undine was a fluke, Issei gazed towards the second Undine, which was even bigger and stronger looking than the first one.

"Ise-kun, I don't think it's something which you should cry out that much, you know?" Kiba asked in a slightly worried tone, looking at the unresponsive form on the ground.

"Kibaaaa. I had dreams, I had fantasies. I was seeking for a beauty of the World. But, what is that? Why do I have to see some bodybuilder make his appearance!? I hate it! My fantasies were crushed!"

"Oh, look."Satooji said, pointing at the lake. Where the two Undines that had been glaring at each other had started to hit one another with a series of rock crushing blows.

"It's the fight for the territory. And both of them look like warriors with lots of experience."Satooji stated in an excited tone.

"Fight for the territory… Shouldn't they fight in a more 'fantasy' way? Isn't there any magic used by spirits and stuff?" Issei asked with a broken tone of voice, looking at a fight worthy of a Pro-wrestling match.

"Don't be ridiculous; after all, violence is the answer." Satooji answered in a matter of fact tone. "Hahaha! Look, boy! The victor will be your familiar! The ultimate fight of Undine! It's a wonderful adventure indeed! Oh! They certainly show a rare way of punching!"

"Buchou, can I go home? I'm really not feeling well you know?" Issei asked in a pitiful manner.

"Haaa… Okay. Let's just move on to another place. At this rate there will be no progress in this." Rias said, taking pity on the shocked looking [Pawn] and leading the peerage further into the woods.

Following after the others alongside Kirito, Asuna stopped upon listening to the sound of something moving on the underbrush.

"Asuna…?" Kirito asked while looking at the others disappearing from sight by turning a corner in the trail they were following.

"I could swear I heard something around here." She said looking amidst the bushes.

"You think there is something here?" He asked looking around. "Do you want to call the familiar master to take a look?" A deadpan stare was all the answer he received.

Rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment, Kirito proceeded to help looking around the area.

"Kirito look!" Asuna called, pointing at a small hollow on a tree where a little fox was looking at them curiously.

Or at least it resembled a fox. The fact that parts of its body kept appearing and disappearing continuously, as if it was not fully there, was a dead giveaway that it was no normal fox.

"It's adorable." Asuna said getting closer to the curious looking fox.

"It kind of reminds me of the 'Cheshire Cat' from 'Alice in Wonderland'." Kirito said upon seeing nearly its entire body disappearing for a moment, leaving only its curious eyes floating there for an instant.

Getting even closer, Asuna tried to pet it, but much to their surprise her hand passed through the fox like it was made of mist.

Before either of them could say anything about the strange phenomenon, a thunderous explosion happened in the direction the peerage had gone.

Running back to the trail they quickly went after the others to see what had happened.

Upon reaching a clearing they were met by a curious sight. All the girls in the peerage were in their underwear, while Kiba and Satooji were standing by the side and a blackened looking Issei was sobbing on the ground hugging a pile of ashes.

Also Asia was hugging a bluish-purple dragon-looking creature which was about the size of an eagle and was cuddled against her body.

Trading a look with Kirito Asuna decide it was best not knowing what had happened here.

"I hear that Sprite Dragons open up to those with pure hearts. It seems like it really is attached to that girl." Satooji explained taking a closer look at the creature on Asia's arms

"Looks like its Ise's defeat." Rias said with a smile.

"U-umm, can I make this dragon my familiar?" Asia said looking at the small dragon she was treating like a teddy-bear.

"Normally the Sprite Dragon is a dragon who won't pledge it's loyalty to a devil, but it seems that girl has a very pure heart. Something like this has never happened before, but it seems like the contract spell can be done." Satooji said while explaining to Asia what she had to do.

Placing the small dragon on a green magic-circle Asia started to say the Familiar binding incantation.

"...In the name of A-Asia Argento, I order you! Y-You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract, Rassei-kun!"

The light from the magic-circle increased for a moment before gradually losing its potency. When the light disappeared completely the baby dragon flew towards Asia licking her happily.

"Ufufu. You are tickling me. Rassei-kun."

"Rassei?" Issei asked curiously, while approaching the dragon.

"Yes. He is a dragon which uses lightning and I also used Ise-san's name as well. For I want him to be lively like Ise-san…Would it trouble you?" She asked in a worried tone of voice.

"No, that's alright. Well, who cares, let's get along Rassei…" Issei quickly assured her before trying to pet the new familiar, and being rewarded with a bluish lightning bolt for his efforts.

"I forgot to mention, but male dragons hate males from other races." Satooji explained happily.

"Oh? What is this? It seems the ladies are the only ones making progress today!" He said, walking towards Asuna with a happy expression on his face, his eyes never leaving an apparently empty piece of the ground right next to her feet.

"A Spirit Fox and those are quite rare too! And she seems to be quite taken with you!"

Asuna blinked upon realizing that the small fox she had seem before was standing right next to her, appearing as off thin air.

"So? Do you want it as a familiar? They are quite useful for scouting!" He exclaimed cheerfully.

"How can it be my familiar? I can't even touch her." Asuna asked looking at the small fox.

"Don't worry, the familiar summoning spell is a very ancient and powerful spell. It doesn't matter if the familiar is a spirit, an elemental or whatever, it will provide the familiar with everything necessary to serve its master." Satooji said with a thumbs up. "As long as the familiar accepts the contract it will work. There are even old legends talking about summoning otherworldly beings. In this case the spell will allow it to interact with the physical plane no problem!"

Looking at Kirito to see what he thought about it, Asuna saw he had a look of deep concentration, as if he was pondering about the implications of something, and was not paying attention to his surroundings.

Looking at the adorable little fox Asuna made her mind. "What is the spell, Satooji-san?"

* * *

Looking at her peerage while sitting at the clubroom Rias couldn't contain a smile. Both Asuna and Asia had been able to acquire excellent familiars.

'_A Sprite Dragon and a Spirit Fox are far from common familiars after all. Those are sure marks of potential.' _She thought while looking at Asia hugging Rassei and Asuna and Koneko petting Kasumi. _'Pity that the boys couldn't find their familiars this time as well.'_

Talking about the boy's, while Issei was still depressed about losing his intended familiars and was sitting in a corner. Kirito had darted away the moment they had returned to the school, a resolute look on his face, saying he would be back in a moment.

'_What is he planning?'_ She thought while distractedly sipping her tea.

As if her thoughts had summoned him, an eager looking Kirito appeared carrying a helmet looking device.

"Rias, can you cast the familiar summoning contract spell for me?" He asked with a strange shine on his eyes.

Raising an eyebrow Rias casted the circle, curious to see what the [Rook] was planning to do. Binding an object as a familiar was impossible after all.

"Kirito… what are you doing?" Asuna asked in confusion, staring at the strange helmet.

"I got a hunch… trust me… this will work." He said with a look of concentration, putting the object in the middle of the glowing circle.

"In the name of Kirigaya Kazuto, I order you! You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract, Yui!"

Upon these words the circle glowed with an intense light, temporarily blinding all in the room. When the light receded a small black haired fairy was sitting atop the helmet.

"Papa?" The small fairy asked curiously, looking at Kirito's direction.

"…Yui-chan!" Asuna exclaimed in surprise, tears in her eyes.

"Mama!" The fairy exclaimed happily, flying towards Asuna and hugging her tightly.

A cloud of smoke enveloped them and upon clearing showed Asuna tenderly hugging a small black haired girl.

Stepping forward Kirito joined the hug, a happy expression on his face.

Opening her eyes the small girl saw a somber looking Koneko staring at the scene from a distance.

A look of realization filling her face and her eyes shining with excitement, the little girl wiggled free from the hug before lunging towards the startled [Rook].

"Onee-chan!" She shouted happily, hugging the embarrassed looking Koneko for all her worth.

Rias had no idea what had just happened or who the little fairy girl was.

But seeing the happy looks on Kirito and Asuna's faces, and the barely noticeable smile on Koneko's usually impassive face as she was being hugged by the excited looking little girl, she decided that the questions could wait.

For the moment she would just enjoy the show.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

And Yui makes her appearance! I had been wondering how to make her able to interact with the real world, and then I decided that a familiar summoning would be quite plausible. It binds another sentient being to the master, being able to transport it from wherever he is. She will retain her Nav' Pixie skills as well as her ability to change into a human form.

Asuna's familiar had to be some kind of spirit, the fact the spell allowed a being without a physical body to interact with them was the clincher for Kirito to decide to try it with Yui.

Then I remembered this cool idea from the book 'Ilse Witch' from Terry Brooks about a creature called a 'Swamp Cat' that had parts of his body constantly disappearing and reappearing as if you were seeing it through a heavy mist. But decided a Fox was nicer, and besides there is already a cute cat in the peerage, even if Kirito and Asuna don't know it yet!

For those of you that watched the anime and are confused by the timing, I'm following the light novels timeline. In which the peerage went to the Familiar Forest after the [Rating Game], while in the anime they went before.

Ruruko Nimura in canon was already an established member of Sona's peerage; I made her a rookie because if the decision of going to acquire a familiar was between one new member for Sona against four new members for Rias, there would be no contest without Sona sounding petty. Nimura as a rookie meant it would be two against four so there would be room for discussion of which peerage would go.

Itadakimasu: Meals in Japan traditionally begin with the phrase "_itadakimasu". _It literally means "I humbly receive". The phrase is similar to "bon appétit", or saying grace to give thanks before a meal. It is said to express gratitude for all who played a role in cooking, preparing, cultivating, ranching or hunting the food.

Kaichou: Chairman, or in the case of a school setting, Student Council President

'Get Daze': Get daze is a phrase from Japanese Pokemon. In the English version it is the phrase 'Gotta Catch 'Em All!'

KASUMI (霞): Japanese name meaning "mist".

Please review before leaving!


	8. Chapter 8 - Link Start

**Author's Notes:** Firstly, as always I would like to thank everyone that favorite, followed or reviewed my story so far, your support is really appreciated.

Secondly, I would like to say that I was surprised but pleased by the reactions of my turning Yui into Kirito's Familiar. I'm happy to know I'm not alone in my love for the adorable little Artificial Intelligence. Point in fact it seems there is quite a lot of Yui fans out there.

Lastly: **I do not own SAO or Highschool DxD**

* * *

**Link Start**

Standing in her human form Yui gazed around anxiously while fixing her clothes for what felt like the tenth time in one minute, while wondering why she felt so nervous.

Logically speaking there was no reason for her to be nervous, she understood that there was nothing to fear, no reason to worry.

But despite all logical arguments her mind could readily provide, she couldn't shake off the strange feeling that was permeating her body and preventing her from standing still.

'_Enquire: Does the fact that I now posses a physical body affects my reactions to new situations?'_ She wondered, remembering the vast array of information she possessed about how the decision making process of humans was affected by their bodily functions and comparing it to her present situation.

The possibility that she was now affected by the same array of emotional situations that those she was originally made to help experienced in a daily basis was truly intriguing.

But that was just a stray thought, occupying just a tiny corner of her mind. After all, ever since she had found her Mama and Papa she had experienced all sorts of interesting and exhilarating new things.

Surviving the world that had been meant to contain her, helping Papa to rescue Mama in the world of fairies, experiencing the joys of being around loved ones and of course being brought to her parent's birth world and meeting her Onee-chan just to say a few.

At that thought she couldn't contain a smile, while in retrospect she would admit that her reaction to meeting Koneko Onee-chan for the first time had been slightly exaggerated, she just hadn't been able to contain herself.

She had heard so much about her from her parents that she had truly been eager to meet her. Add in the fact she could easily see the improvement in her parent's emotional state every time they spoke about her and Yui just couldn't contain her excitement upon realizing she was in the same room that Koneko was occupying.

'_Thankfully Koneko Onee-chan didn't react negatively to the display of affection, point in fact she seemed pleased by the action.'_ She thought smiling at the memories she had acquire in the past few days, going to the park, walking around the city, meeting Mama and Papa's new friends, eating breakfast with her Onee-chan.

'_Enquire: how best to convince Mama and Papa that Onee-chan should live with us?'_ She thought remembering how frequent a visitor Koneko was and wondering why she should bother to leave if they all were happier together.

Her happy thoughts were stopped upon hearing a call for her name. Realizing that the nervousness that had been absent while her mind was busy had returned the moment she focused again in the situation Yui noted the fact for further contemplation in a latter date before entering through the door.

"As you can see we have a new transfer student, I would like you all to help her adapt and feel welcome to the class." The professor said with a kind smile, gesturing for Yui to introduce herself.

Taking a look at the many curious faces in front of her Yui felt her nervousness reaching its peak, but the small reassuring nod she saw Koneko giving her was enough to calm her down and enable her to remember the Social Scripts that were supposed to be followed in this situation.

"I'm Kirigaya Yui, my hobbies are exploring new things, computer programming and spending time with my family, please treat me well." She said while bowing to the class.

The interested murmurs her declaration had initiated were brought to a close when the teacher told her to sit on the empty spot next to Koneko.

Beaming happily in return to the small smile Koneko was showing, Yui took her seat while eagerly looking around. She didn't want to fail to notice any new interesting facts due to lack of attention after all.

* * *

Drinking a cup of tea Rias discreetly looked at the happily chattering fairy girl sitting at Koneko's shoulder, while wondering how little she really knew about the mysteries of the world.

The story Kirito had told her had been truly incredible. To think a human had been able to create a true artificial intelligence, and that it would have such a high level of self awareness and sentient thought that even the familiar summoning spell had promptly recognized it as a possible familiar.

'_To think that humans could do such a thing, no magic, no powers, just sheer intellect. And yet they had created what was for all intents and purposes an artificial life form.'_ She thought in slight wonder. _'I really don't want to imagine what would happen if Beelzebub-sama ever found out about this.'_

Seeing Kirito and Asuna entering the clubroom and immediately asking how Koneko's and Yui's day at school had been with smiles on their faces, Rias couldn't help but compare the scene to that of a couple with their kids.

The heartwarming scene was enough to disperse the disturbing images of one of the four Great Satans raiding human gaming companies for research materials that had been plaguing her mind.

It had been Kirito's idea to enroll Yui into class and Rias had no problem in helping things along with a little hypnotism to ease things a bit. Their happiness was contagious, so she was more than happy to guarantee its continued existence by doing that small chore; the fact that Koneko was far more open and happy than she ever remembered seeing was just the icing on the cake.

Seeing the rest of the peerage had arrived Rias allowed an amused smile to appear on her face.

'_I wonder what they will think about my idea. And why do I get the feeling that this is something Onii-sama would think about doing?' _She thought about the idea she had after seeing Kirito's and Asuna's skills. Meeting Yui had been the final push for her to make the decision.

It would be good for their training, it would help them grow and develop stronger bonds with each other, and besides, she would admit to herself, she really wanted to try it out.

"Everyone please pay attention." She said making the talking in the clubroom to stop. "Recently I had a new idea to complement the training you all should be doing in your free time. It should help us to gain experience in combat situations and practice our teamwork."

Gesturing for Akeno to grab a large box that was laying in one side of the room, she noticed that Issei was looking slightly guilty when she mentioned training. Internally sighing she decided to up his personal training, since if she wasn't personally pushing him he would only barely train.

Thankfully there was no such problem with the rest of her peerage, Kiba, Koneko, Asia, Akeno and Asuna were all hard workers. And she didn't even have to spare a thought about Kirito.

For all his lackadaisical attitude and apparent love for napping, when he started to train he simply didn't stop until Asuna got tired about his single minded drive and dragged him home, literally.

Hiding her amusement at the memory of the powerful [Rook] being dragged home like a misbehaving child Rias continued her explanation.

"We shall do this training from our homes; it may eat up some of your free time but please bear with it, for I believe it will provide good results." Seeing the interested expressions on her peerage faces she got the large box Akeno had retrieved and opened it up.

Seeing the incredulous look Asuna and Kirito were giving the contents of the box, Rias had to fight back the urge to giggle and keep her serious tone.

"These are AmuSpheres and with them we shall practice in a controlled combat environment called Alfheim, any questions?" She asked in a neutral tone, enjoying the many different expressions of disbelief and confusion that were appearing on the faces of her peerage members.

"Rias, are you serious?" Kirito asked in disbelief at her genius idea of turning a virtual reality game into a training accessory.

"But of course. I made an extensive research about the subject, and the results are quite promising." She replied with a smile. "You and Asuna yourselves have already proved that it is possible to translate knowledge acquired in the virtual realm into the physical world. While it's not possible to develop ones power or body strength, training in there will be a good way to test new techniques and gain battle experience with no actual risk."

Taking a long look at her face Kirito sighted before shaking his head. "You just want to play the game don't you?" he asked with an amused smile.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. This is a carefully planned training exercise." Rias declared in fake sternness, making the rest of the peerage to trade amused looks.

"No,no,no,no,no!" Issei loudly proclaimed in a slightly panicking manner, breaking the carefree atmosphere that was permeating the clubroom. "You can't possible want me to join one of those death traps Buchou!"

Frowning with worry Rias tried to placate the distressed [Pawn] "Issei it's perfectly safe, there are many safety mechanisms in place, making the possibility of being in any real danger simply nonexistent."

Kirito and Asuna quickly added to her assurance, thinking that he may be worried about the SAO incident.

"Safe?! Do you know what happens in those things?!" He said now in full out panic. "There are… there are…"

Seeing Issei all but choke at the words he apparently couldn't force himself to speak Rias started to pat him in the back in a comforting manner. "What is the problem Issei?"

The action apparently gave Issei the strength to finish his train of thought. "There are guys who pretend to be girls in those things!" He cried in horror. "There is absolutely no way to tell if the cute girl you were talking to is really a girl or a guy!"

Silence permeated the clubroom after Issei's outburst; incredulous looks were fixed on the crying [Pawn] while Rias stopped her comforting pats in favor of pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Issei, while it's true that was quite common in old RPGs that is not possible anymore." Kirito said in a matter of fact tone, his features making evident he was fighting down a smile. "SEED based VRMMRPGs may poses the possibility of heavily editing one's avatar, but as a rule you cannot change your gender."

Those simple words brought Issei's little existential conundrum to an end, his look of horror vanished without a trace and hope filled his face.

"Buchou It's really a great idea to train in those games!" The perverted smile on his face showed that training was the last thing on his mind.

"Any other questions?" Rias deadpanned shaking her head in disbelief and wondering how Issei could change moods so fast.

* * *

Ducking under the swinging sword of his red clad opponent and rolling out of the way of a fireball shot by an equally crimson robed mage Kirito wondered what he could have done to deserve this.

True he did defeat General Eugene and stopped the Salamanders from achieving an overwhelming victory over the Sylphs and Cait Sith, but the man himself had held no grudges over it, only desiring for a rematch duel in a later date.

'_But apparently the other Salamanders are still dealing with their issues concerning that fact, even if there is no longer a reason for such a fierce rivalry between the factions.'_ He thought sidestepping a charging lancer before striking him in the back with his Black Iron Great Sword making the player disappear in a shower of red flames.

Blocking the enemy's swordsman new attempt of separating his head from his body Kirito quickly overpowered him with a series of quick but heavy strikes while looking towards Koneko to see how she was holding up.

Koneko newly created avatar was holding off two opponents with relative ease. There was a reason some called ALO a game without levels, while it really was impossible for a new player to fight a top level player, if one had enough skill and ability it was more than possible to fight opponents that were over ten levels higher than your own.

And Koneko's unique choice in weaponry was also proving to be very effective, being something her opponents clearly hadn't seen before and didn't know how to properly react.

Having forsaken any kind of bladed weapon in favor of a pair of heavy duty Rune Enhanced Black Iron Gauntlets, that were in all likelihood intended for massive Tank type players, the small Cait Sith was using her knowledge of martial arts to block all strikes and deliver heavy blows, turning an supposedly defensive type of equipment in a very effective weapon.

Dodging another fireball while taking down a second lancer Kirito rushed towards the panicking mage, inwardly musing that the little [Rook] new appearance really suited her for some reason.

Koneko's avatar was almost a mirror image of her real self, only with the additions of a white tail and a pair of cute white cat ears. And for some reason the look was somehow completely in character with her.

'_It's almost as if this new look is more natural than her real appearance.' _He thought in bemusement, taking down the mage with an over headed strike while inwardly berating himself for having silly thoughts.

Turning around Kirito saw Koneko taking down her second opponent with a series of quick blows followed by an uppercut to the head. The Salamanders had been probably around level fifteen or so, which meant those two opponents would give quite the level boost to the level seven Koneko.

"Good job! You did really well for your first PvP fight." Kirito said while gently patting Koneko head, eliciting a nod and a faint smile from the small girl.

"Un, Koneko Onee-chan was great!" Yui exclaimed happily, leaving the coat pocket in which she had been staying during the fight. "But Papa, we should keep going to Arun if we don't want to be late in meeting with the others."

Nodding his agreement and seeing that Koneko was also ready, both [Rooks] took to the skies heading in the direction of the world-tree.

The peerage was going to meet at Arun city near the world-tree Yggdrasill, since their avatars had been created in the various faction capitals around Alfheim the center of the world would be the closet point to then all.

Akeno and Kiba had chosen to play as Sylphs, Asia as an Undine, Koneko as a Cait Sith and Rias and Issei as Salamanders.

So that was a lot of ground to make in other to reunite the peerage, luckily both Klein and Leafa had agreed to help to escort everyone to Arun city. Leaving for him and Asuna to go and get Koneko and Asia respectively while Leafa and Klein went to their respective faction capitals for the others.

'_It's a really good thing Klein is a Salamander and is willing to help, for judging by the last party reaction I really won't be going to Gadan anytime soon' _Kirito thought while grimacing at the image of having to fend off a horde of angry Salamanders should he venture near their capital.

* * *

After the little altercation with the Salamanders it had been an easy trip with only the eventual mob attack and changing scenery to mark their progress, allowing them to reach their destination nearly on time.

Entering the beautiful sight that was Arun city Kirito and Koneko walked towards the central plaza were they would meet the others while enjoying the sights.

Walking into the plaza Kirito immediately noticed Asuna and Asia coming their way. Smiling towards them Kirito headed their way while looking at the now blue haired Devil-nun in bemusement.

"How was your trip?" Asuna asked while Asia started happily telling Koneko all the strange things she had seen during the journey in an excited manner.

"Uneventful." Kirito said with a straight face, failing to mention the Salamander attack and ignoring the look Koneko was giving him. "Have the others arrived yet?"

"Yes they have." Akeno voice came from right behind him, making him jump in surprise.

Turning around he saw a blond looking smiling Akeno being followed by Leafa and a nearly completely normal looking Kiba, both sporting amused looks on their faces.

"Ara, ara. You are so energetic today Kirito-kun." Akeno said beatifically, the very picture of innocence.

Sighing Kirito waved at the new arrivals. It seemed that Akeno's ability to sneak on others was translated to the gaming world, an impressive feat considering his maxed searching skill.

"You sure made interesting new friends Onii-chan." Leafa said with a smile. "Akeno-san has told me some very interesting stories about your new school."

Ignoring the unnerving glint in her eyes, Kirito silently hoped that Akeno had not told something outrageous or absurd about his school life.

"The great samurai has arrived!" Klein shouted, drawing their attention to his and Rias approaching forms.

Just like Kiba, Rias appearance was nearly the same as her real one, only her pointy elf ears being different.

Kirito had to hold back a laugh at the scene. The sight of the regal looking Rias walking alongside the scruffy looking Katana wielding Salamander, gave off the very interesting impression of a high class underworld lady being escorted by her thuggish bodyguard.

"Hello Klein how have you been? Last we talked you were complaining about work problems." Kirito said while shaking the others hand, a hint of worry entering his voice. Last he heard Klein was having some problems at work due to the changes that had been made during his time trapped in SAO.

"Heh, truth be told I was just about to be sacked. But in the end a new opportunity appeared and while it is a little unusual it really has great perks." He said with a smile.

Smiling in kind Kirito congratulated him on his apparent new job, Klein was a great if a little unusual friend, and it was good to know he was doing fine.

"So Rias where is Issei?" Asuna asked by his side, making him realize that the [Pawn] was nowhere near the group.

"He is there." Rias said in a neutral tone of voice pointing towards a huge crowd that was gathered in one of the sides of the plaza.

Curious, Kirito approached the crowd, noticing that they were apparently cheering someone who had just won a duel, and that Issei was indeed amidst the crowd, cheering the winner with a perverted smile on his face.

Taking a closer look Kirito saw that a beautiful black haired girl wearing a frilly pink dress and a sparkly look on her eyes was standing in a clearing amidst the players.

Twirling in place she stopped, holding both hands clasped near her heart and one leg raised in a classical magical girl pose.

"Beware evil doers! Mil-tan cannot be defeated, for justice and love shall always win-nyou!" She cheerfully exclaimed, making the all male crowd cheer in agreement.

Kirito's reaction was far more subdued, a strange look on his eyes he carefully examined the magical-girl looking player.

He recognized the pose and the verbal tic at the end of the phrase. Even the clothing was the same although several times smaller. Add in the name and there was absolutely no doubt left on his mind.

Taking one last look at the perverted smile at Issei's face, Kirito shook his head before heading back towards the group.

'_Ignorance truly is bliss.'_ He thought, deciding he would never mention the truth to the [Pawn], least he were to do something drastic upon finding what was truly before him and realizing Kirito was sort of responsible for that.

His somber thoughts were brought to a halt when something collided with his back with impressive force, forcing him to take a couple of steps forward least he were to fall to the ground.

The accompanying shout made perfectly clear who had just commandeered his back for a piggyback ride.

"Kii-bou!" Argo shouted, snuggling against his back much to his embarrassment. "To think we would meet here! Fate certainly is upon us!" She proclaimed boisterously without bothering to leave her new perch.

"Papa, no cheating on Mama!" Yui exclaimed with a serious voice, causing him to be at a loss for words.

Looking at the information broker in search of how to answer to that particular accusation Kirito blanched upon seeing the huge predatory smile that was spreading through Argo's face.

Deciding discretion was the best part of valor Kirito removed Argo from his back and quickly brought her towards the others for presentations, pretending the incident had never happened.

"Greetings and salutations!" Argo proclaimed happily, her whisker marks twitching in amusement due to Kirito's actions. "I'm an old friend of Kirito and Asuna, please call me Argo and know that if you want information I am the go-to person."

Seeing the confused looks around, Asuna explained. "Argo is an information broker, a player that gathers and sells information to buyers. Argo 'The Rat' is famous or infamous depending on who you ask, for her all encompassing knowledge and prices. A knowledge that's even more impressive considering the fact she has been playing this game for only little over a month."

Kirito nodded in agreement, he still couldn't believe how notoriously known Argo had managed to get in the little while she had been playing ALO.

"If you know how to do it, time is not really an issue in the information business." Argo said puffing her chest, completely disregarding the part about being infamous for her prices.

"So you are also a Springgan?" Asuna said, noticing the ash colored skin under the hood.

"But of course. Their illusion magic and sneaky skills make them wonderfully suited for my line of work. And while I might have considered playing as a Cait Sith due to the delicious irony that would have provided, in the end I went with the mercenary faction." She said sagely, before turning towards Kirito with an appraising look.

"But I must say that I'm really surprised you chose to play with a Spriggan yourself Kii-bou, you never favored tricks in your play style after all. I mean with your speed and offensive playing style I thought you would be either a Sylph due to their speed or a Salamander due to their attack power, hell even a Gnome with their defense would be a surer bet, considering your stubbornness in refusing to go down when you should."

Rubbing the back of his head in slight embarrassment Kirito wondered how to best explain why he was a Spriggan.

Seeing the familiar movement Argo allowed a bemused smile to appear on her face. "Let me guess, you didn't even bother to read the faction description and simply chose the one whose default coloring was black didn't you?"

The deer in headlights look that appeared on the [Rook's] face was enough for all to know that Argo had hit a bull's-eye, causing a wave of laughter to wash trough the group.

After that the group started to talk and mingle being too late for doing quests they would save that for tomorrow.

All the while Kirito kept throwing glances at Argo's direction. He had a completely crazy suspicion, it was absurd, but the more he thought about it the surer he felt he was right and the more likely it appeared to be the truth.

Deciding that she was right and he really wasn't suited for tricks and mind games, Kirito decided for the direct approach and after excusing himself he grabbed Argo by the arm and led her a little away from the rest of the group.

"Kii-bou I didn't think you would be so bold. What is Asuna going to think? " Argo said in a coy manner, crossing her hands in fake shyness and forcing Kirito to fight a new wave of embarrassment.

"Argo, you are a Devil aren't you?" He asked in a serious manner, making sure she understood that he meant what he had just asked.

"Kii-bou how could you!" She replied with a show of hurt worth of an academy award. "I know nearly all my clients call me that after doing business with me but I thought you could be an exception!"

After fighting down the urge to face palm and growl in annoyance Kirito focused on the uncooperative information broker and pressed forward. "Argo I'm serious, the warning about the coming match, the outfits that were delivered at the apartment. You are a Devil, and it wouldn't surprise me if the reason you were looking for me and Asuna that day was to invite us into your peerage."

Dropping the act Argo looked straight into his eyes before answering. "Ten thousand Yurudo." She said in a matter of fact tone, smiling in victory upon seeing Kirito face palm and growl in annoyance.

Looking at the smug expression at her face Kirito decided it was time for desperate measures. Quickly manipulating his inventory he made a trade window appear in front of the uncooperative friend that stood before him.

He took great pleasure at the bemused look Argo was showing at the trade window that had appeared, knowing he had won. After all, no matter what, Argo never backed down from a deal.

"You are no fun Kii-bou." Argo said in resignation, manipulating the screen and taking the ten thousand Yurudo payment. "No fun at all."

Taking a step back Argo gave a courtly bow, as if they were in a ballroom and not in a corner of a busy street.

"Tsukino Dantalion Yamada of the house of Dantalion, at your service." She proclaimed with a fanged smirk. "A High Class Devil, and member of one of the surviving 72 Pillars of the underworld."

"You know Kii-bou I was truly devastated when I realized that Rias had managed to snatch you two away from under my own noose." She said smiling at the incredulous expression Kirito was sporting, as if he himself hadn't completely believed on his theory. "But now we can fix that! Care to help me convince Rias to trade you and Asuna for my spare pieces?"

Quickly rebooting his brain, Kirito considered what would happen if he were to end up with Argo as a [King]. Feeling a shiver of dread coursing through his body Kirito denied vigorously the idea, he had no desire to be teased to death after all.

"Thanks Argo but we are happy where we are, Rias is a good leader and we have already formed bonds with the rest of the peerage."

"As I said before you are no fun Kii-bou, no fun at all." Argo replied with a grin, walking towards the rest of the group.

"Kirito?" Asuna asked, clearly curious why he had dragged Argo away.

"It seems I'm not going crazy after all." He replied simply, causing a surprised look to appear on Asuna's face while she quickly turned to look at a smug looking Argo.

"Hey Kirito what is that?" Issei asked, pointing to a huge crystal in a corner that was displaying a military dressed man with long silver-blue hair answering questions made by a cutely techno dressed girl.

"That's a Far-sight Crystal; they are used to display net broadcasts, events and programs, just like a television or computer screen, its showing the MMO Stream a popular program about VR games and their players."

"You are saying that people playing a game stop to watch people playing other games?" Issei asked with slight incredulity.

"When you say it like that it sounds a little weird but that is correct." Kirito replied with a smile.

"Alright everyone, this will be all for today. I would like to thank Leafa-chan and Klein-kun for their help, we shall see you all tomorrow." Rias said breaking their conversation.

After a round of farewells, they started to disconnect one by one, until no one remained in their corner of the street.

Had they logged out a few moments later they would have seen the curious sight of Zekushiido, winner of the second Bullet of Bullets tournament and top player of the game Gun Gale Online, clutching his chest as if in pain before his avatar was suddenly disconnected from the transmission.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

And the truth is out, like some off you wondered, Argo is a Devil, and a member of the 72 Pillars.

In demonology, **Dantalion** (or **Dantalian**) is a powerful Great Duke of Hell, with thirty-six legions of demons under his command; he is the 71st of the 72 spirits of Solomon. He teaches all arts and sciences, and gives counsel to anyone who summons him.

He is depicted as a man with many appearances, capable of wearing the faces of all men and women. There are also many depictions in which he is said to hold a book in one of his hands, such as the following, from "The Lesser Key of Solomon":

"The Seventy-first Spirit is Dantalion. He is a Duke Great and Mighty, appearing in the form of a Man with many countenances, all Men's and Women's Faces are his to wear; and he hath a Book in his right hand. His Office is to teach all Arts and Sciences unto any; and to declare the Secret Counsel of any one; for he knoweth the thoughts of all Men and Women, and can change them at his Will."

I believe that this would be a fitting clan for Argo, for it certainly matches with her actions as a secretive information broker. An underworld clan that preaches knowledge above all else and uses it as a bargaining tool can easily explain Argo's core nature and actions, and so she is a Dantalion.

Next chapter we will be entering the next arc, GGO is upon us so look forward to it!

I'm aiming to make a true crossover were both universes interlay and mingle with one another, so while Kirito and Asuna have been turned into Devils and entered the DxD universe, the situations left behind in the SAO universe will not simply disappear. Especially those like the GGO in which the main characters involvement was not necessary to start everything.

But don't worry, it won't be a copy of the original, I have some very interesting plans for this arc, just wait and see.

Please review before leaving.


End file.
